Perfecto Vasallo
by Violet-shortygilr
Summary: Ubicada en universo alternativo, en una época antigua, donde las guerras y la esclavitud eran cosa común, surgen particulares situaciones que llevan a los protagonistas a entrelazar destinos para encontrar la felicidad.
1. Capítulo 1: Introducción

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite.**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos (****blablabla**** énfasis en la palabra o frase****)**

**'**_**Pensamientos**_**'**

**" blablabla… persona que habla del otro lado del teléfono**

**Este trabajo esta un poco más fuera de lo cotidiano, espero no les parezca tan descabellado y lo disfruten, esta vez no puedo prometer cuando actualizaré pero trataré que sea lo más pronto posible. Se ubica en un universo alternativo, en epoca antigua, la localización está enteramente dispuesta a la imaginación de quien lo lea.**

**PERFECTO VASALLO**

**CAPITULO 1**

No podía ver, solo sentía como era llevado por caminos tortuosos, el tumulto de las piedras le indicaba que estaban tomando atajos y las curvas que lo hacían tambalearse de un lado al otro le indicaban que no era el camino convencional si no uno escondido, quizás entre el bosque no lo podría asegurar, solo escuchaba la voz de su padre.

- Perdóname hijo, perdóname, es por tu bien, se cómo eres y sé que trataras de buscarme pero déjame resolver esto antes de involucrarlos más a ti y a tus hermanas.

Su padre solo trataba de protegerlos había encerrado a sus hermanas en un convento como protección, tampoco le dijo donde y en cuanto a él, lo amarró y lo vendó porque sabía que no cedería tan fácilmente, _esconderse como un cobarde_, trataría de involucrarse en la pelea para defender el honor de su familia, ya tenía 22 años ya era un hombre, sin embargo su padre tomo medidas extremas para protegerlo junto con sus hermanas, le dijo que lo llevaría a un lugar seguro, cruzando la frontera, de modo que escapar para buscar a su familia no era una opción.

Además la finca era enorme y entraría en calidad de peón, el único que sabría su identidad seria el dueño con el que su padre llevaba años de amistad pero que por razones de distancia no pudo presentárselo antes, lo protegería pero a cambio tendría que pasar desapercibido, la guerra involucraba ambos países y aunque no se meterían con una familia tan importante, no se libraba de las continuas inspecciones por parte de los soldados, encontrar un nuevo miembro salido de la nada en una familia tan conocida levantaría sospechas y podría descubrirlo. El dueño prometió que no dejaría que se lo lleven y que no recibiría maltratos ni labores demasiado duras como los demás peones, aunque era fuerte y había sido educado para tener múltiples habilidades, era un heredero de sangre pura y eso se debía respetar.

Salieron del carruaje, le quitó la venda de los ojos pero todavía no lo soltaba, todo estaba oscuro, la luz de la luna permitía que vislumbrase un bosque y delante de él un par de hombres parados delante de una caseta pequeña, se aproximaron, se revolvía para quitarse las amarras.

- Tranquilízate hijo – le reclamó su padre mientras lo sostenía junto al chofer, se acercaron a aquellos hombres.

- ¿Es él? – preguntó el más alto.

- Es Ichigo Kurosaki mi primogénito, a partir de este momento y por tu honor deberás cuidar de él – no lograba distinguir su rostro, volvió a intentar liberarse.

- ¡No necesito que cuiden de mi!, padre por favor yo puedo ayudarte.

- Es muy noble de tu parte querer tomar parte en una batalla de este tipo, pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que eres más valioso y peligroso vivo que muerto – le dijo el hombre más alto de cabello largo.

- Usted no me conoce, no moriría tan fácilmente.

- Lo harías, porque la habilidad no es nada sin estrategia, tu padre está haciendo algo muy noble al dejarte aquí hasta que seas verdaderamente útil en la batalla.

- Hijo, él es mi gran amigo Byakuya Kuchiki, cuidará de ti pero deberás pasar desapercibido como un peón suyo en esta finca, prometiste por tu madre en el cielo que obedecerías esta vez, confío plenamente en él y en ti para que permanecerás vivo escondido aquí – solo se limitó a apretar los puños y los dientes y a tragarse su ira, lo trataban peor que un niño pequeño.

- No te preocupes Isshin, se le asignará una tarea sencilla bajo la supervisión de alguien de mi entera confianza y la seguridad de que no será tratado como cualquier peón.

- Confío en ti amigo mío, te entrego a mi preciado hijo a tu cuidado, te aseguro que no causará problemas pues así lo prometió, ¿no es verdad hijo?

- Si, lo prometo padre – su padre se despidió con un fuerte abrazo y se retiró de nuevo al carruaje, partió nuevamente hacia el bosque, y cuando lo perdió de vista fue llevado por el brazo del acompañante del dueño adentro de la caseta donde lo liberó completamente.

Estaba iluminada por una lámpara de aceite, tenía una cama al costado de la ventana, un armario pequeño, una mesita con una silla y una estantería pequeña, una cortina dividía otro recinto más pequeño que parecía ser un baño, observaba el lugar mientras le quitaban las amarras y se sobaba las muñecas.

- Debes ser muy fuerte para que te amarren de esta manera, y testarudo también.

- Lo heredé de mi padre, no estaría escondiéndome aquí por mi voluntad.

- Lo entiendo y lo respeto, pero por ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, mientras te encuentres en mi propiedad te pediré discreción y respeto, solo yo y mi fiel sirviente Náraku sabremos quién eres, si sucediera algo que te disguste en particular, deberás buscarlo inmediatamente, él es el encargado general de los sirvientes así que no habrán sospechas él me referirá todo aquello que por algún motivo escape nuestro control; dormirás solo aquí a diferencia del resto de sirvientes que duermen juntos en una barraca, mañana cuando se decida tu labor encontraremos la manera de justificarlo, todos los días se te traerá la comida por parte de una de las sirvientas, no tienes porque entablar relaciones con ninguno de los sirvientes si no lo deseas. Mañana temprano acudirás a la casa principal, se encuentra pasando unos árboles del pequeño bosque a lado de esta caseta, de frente pasando los establos, solo di que eres el nuevo y te llevarán ante mí inmediatamente, esta es tu llave, tu ropa y objetos personales te serán traídos; por lo pronto descansa, en el armario se encuentran algunas mantas, debido al papel que interpretaras no podemos ofrecerte nada más cómodo.

- Lo comprendo, gracias por ayudar a mi padre.

- Buenas noches Kurosaki – ambos hombres salieron dejándolo en aquel recinto, parecía estar hecho madera. Se recostó esperando conciliar el sueño aunque le sería difícil pensando en todo lo que había pasado y lo que estaría por pasar; qué tipo de trabajo le sería asignado y como pasaría desapercibido, prefería mil veces pelear a lado de su padre en la guerra que esconderse tan cobardemente.

Pero tenían razón, nunca había peleado en un combate real, solo entrenamientos, y si fuera asesinado entonces no quedaría nada para rescatar de su familia, sus hermanas quedarían abandonadas en el convento y la muerte de su madre sería en vano. Debería adaptarse por ahora.

Por la mañana los rayos de sol lo despertaron, el colchón era delgado y las mantas aunque limpias eran delgadas y viejas, incluso siendo un peón eso era inusualmente magnánimo por parte del dueño para ser el nuevo, lo sabía muy bien, él también había tratado con peones; debía interpretar su mejor rol para no comprometer a su padre, al amigo de su padre y a sí mismo; no mirarlos a los ojos, no responder y no hablar a menos que se lo solicitaran, eran las reglas generales que seguía la gente de rango inferior. Se aseó, se puso una camisa blanca abierta hasta medio pecho y remangada, un pantalón recogido hasta las pantorrillas y decidió caminar descalzo, las botas que tenía lo comprometerían demasiado para ser el primer día.

Al salir del recinto atravesó un pequeño bosque y logró divisar que se encontraba alejado de la casa principal, a unos kilómetros se veían algunos cultivos y un molino, los establos se encontraban más adelante, lograba distinguir barracas y a lo lejos una construcción amplia de dos pisos, debía ser el lugar al que tenía que acudir. Le tomó un largo tiempo llegar allá, se encontró con una puerta grande de madera abierta de par en par custodiada por dos guardias armados.

- Soy el nuevo – les dijo cuando lo miraron inquisidoramente.

- Por fin llegas, ¡crees que el jefe te iba a esperar todo el día! - le dijo uno de ellos – oye Kensei, llévalo con Sajin, él tenía que presentarse con algunos peones, hay que aprovechar eso para no molestar al jefe.

- Vamos peón – le dijo el tal Kensei indicando que lo siguiera, la casa principal era enorme, la entrada estaba llena de jardines, fue llevado por un pasadizo a lado de la entrada principal hacia otro patio grande, allí se encontraba un hombre alto con el pelo castaño claro largo amarrado en una coleta, un arma, y un látigo en la cintura y botas con estribos, parado mirando la entrada, a su costado otro hombre también alto y musculoso, de cabello azul con las manos atadas en la espalda camisa hasta medio pecho, botas oscuras simples y pantalones oscuros, ambos miraban la entrada principal.

- ¡Oye Sajin!, aquí te traigo a este, es el nuevo que esperaban llego solo así que resuelve eso con el jefe.

- ¡Rayos Kensei!, deberías hacer mejor tu trabajo y no dejar entrar a cualquiera, como se si este es el hombre que el jefe esperaba.

- Ese es tu problema y tu trabajo no me involucres a mi yo tengo que retornar mi puesto – le decía sin tomar importancia a los reclamos del otro regresando hacia la puerta.

- Maldita sea, muy bien escoria espero que seas tú al que esperaban o de lo contrario probaré la nueva molienda con tus dedos – le dijo el que parecía ser el capataz mirándolo a los ojos Ichigo no pudo contener el impulso de observarlo de vuelta, todavía no estaba acostumbrado a bajar la mirada – que me miras, será mejor que dejes esa actitud o no sobrevivirás un día en esta finca imbécil, cómo te llamas. – en ese momento abrieron la puerta de la casa, salió el hombre que había visto la noche anterior el sirviente Náraku.

- El jefe dice que pasen, los recibirá adentro aquí hace mucho calor, que esperas Sajin.

- Oiga patrón este hombre dice que es el nuevo a quien esperaban, ¿lo paso también?

- Si dice que es el nuevo es porque debe serlo ¿o no Sajin?, entren de una vez y dejen de perder el tiempo

Ingresaron por un pasadizo a otro patio interior más pequeño, al mirar arriba estaba rodeado de balcones adornados con flores, la casa era enorme, decorada con finas pinturas ornamentadas, el motivo principal de aquel patio en especial eran las flores de cerezo, bajo uno de los balcones se encontraba una oficina grande con las puertas abiertas de par en par y dentro podía distinguir que estaba el hombre de la noche anterior, sentado en un escritorio, al frente suyo en una silla apoyada contra una pared un hombre de cabello rosa y lentes vestido colorida y estrambóticamente.

- Esperen aquí – les indico Náraku cuando llegaron a la mitad del patio, pasando solo él a la oficina para hablar con el jefe.

- Estas de suerte nuevo – le dijo el hombre de cabello azul atado de manos con una guasona sonrisa – en tu primer día conocerás al botoncito de cerezo más dulce de este lugar, a mi me tomo seis días descubrir que esa delicia vivía aquí.

- Cállate Grimmjow, de por si tienes suficientes problemas como para seguir acumulando puntos a tu sentencia – le decía Sajin tratando de bajar el tono de voz.

- Ja, qué más da, ya fui azotado y probablemente me matarán, al menos disfrutaré mis últimas horas pensando en una bella mujer y lo que hubiera podido haber hecho con un poco más de tiempo.

- Adelante el jefe los recibirá – salió Naraku a la puerta de la oficina indicando que pasen. Entraron y Byakuya los vio despectivamente de pies a cabeza, Sajin saludó con un gesto formalmente, el hombre de cabello rosa también los observó pero su mirada no era despectiva sino más bien parecía que los desnudaba con la vista.

- A quien me traes esta vez Sajin – dijo Byakuya sin levantar la vista y prestando atención a uno de los documentos que tenía en su escritorio.

- Mi señor, este es Grimmjow, el peón de la señorita, con el que tuvimos problemas el día de ayer.

- Ah sí, ¿ya la mandaste a llamar Náraku?.

- Si mi señor, se encuentra en camino.

- Y este es un peón nuevo, no sé si tiene nombre puesto que acaba de llegar.

- ¿Cómo te dicen muchacho?. – el pelinaranja bajó la mirada, sabía que ese era el momento de actuar como debía.

- Ichigo señor, estoy a su servicio.

- Si muy bien, ya tengo tus papeles de venta, vienes muy recomendado, dime ¿sabes tratar con caballos?.

- Si señor he tratado con caballos en el pasado señor.

- Pero Kuchicki, míralo nomas, es formidable, tiene buenos músculos debajo de esa camisa, buenas facciones, ¿de veras lo mandaras a los establos?, hace tiempo que no tienes un buen semental en tus tierras – decía el hombre de lentes, Ichigo no sabía si decir algo o quedarse callado esperando que el dueño impusiera su decisión inicial, en ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la parte posterior de la oficina, e hiso su ingreso una mujer pequeña de delicadas facciones, piel blanca como la luna, cabello oscuro, ataviada con una blusa blanca, pantalón negro y botas de montar, con un fuete en la mano, seguida de una sirvienta regordeta de faldas largas hasta el piso y mandilón, como todas las que se encontraban en aquella residencia.

- Buenos días – dijo secamente, los sirvientes que se encontraban dentro incluyendo al capataz y Náraku hicieron una venia, igualmente el hombre de cabello rosa se paró para saludarla.

La presencia de aquella mujer en la habitación le dio un tono diferente al ambiente, parecía que se había adueñado del lugar apenas ingresó, era baja de estatura y delgada, sin embargo se podían distinguir curvas pronunciadas que no pasaron desapercibidas por los ojos de Ichigo, y la fortaleza de su personalidad rápidamente se dejó ver, caminaba segura a lo largo de la habitación, pasando a lado de ellos como si no existieran allí en ese momento, hasta llegar a un lado del escritorio donde dejo el fuete y se volteó mirando hacia ellos con actitud imponente y desafiante.

- Muy bien Rukia aquí lo tienes, qué quieres que haga con él.

**Continuara…**

**Espero se enganchen con esta nueva historia que aunque me esta costando un poquito más trataré de actualizar frecuentemente, gracias por sus lecturas y espero sus reviews para saber como voy :)**


	2. Capítulo 2: Iniciación

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos (****blablabla**** énfasis en la palabra o frase****)**

**'**_**Pensamientos**_**'**

**PERFECTO VASALLO**

**CAPITULO 2**

- Muy bien Rukia aquí lo tienes, ¿qué quieres que haga con él?.- le preguntó Byakuya mientras seguía sentado en su escritorio.

- Lo que sueles hacer con los traidores, exílialo, mándalo a los pantanos, véndelo, deshazte de él inmediatamente no lo quiero aquí.

- Estas exagerando, ya lo azotamos por lo que hiso, lo cambiaremos de puesto solamente, Sajin, entrénalo para almacenaje y carga en la nueva molienda.

- Si mi señor.

- ¿Lo mantendrás aquí?!, es un miserable, no puedes mantener en tus tierras a alguien tan cruel, te exijo que lo separes del personal inmediatamente o corromperá a todos.

- Es un buen peón Rukia, es fuerte, enérgico, tú misma lo dijiste, no puedo deshacerme de alguien así, estamos en guerra, ya no es tan fácil conseguir buenos peones.

- Si necesitas gente para tu molienda mándalo a él – señalando a Ichigo – parece un buen elemento, pero deshazte de esta bestia.

- No lo haré ya te lo dije, y en cuanto a él… – dijo Byakuya refiriéndose nuevamente a Ichigo pausando por un momento – entrará en su reemplazo.

- ¡No necesito a nadie en su reemplazo!, ya estoy cansada de tener un perro guardián, NO lo necesito, lo único que quiero es que te deshagas de Grimmjow, ni siquiera tiene buenas relaciones con los otros peones, las sirvientas se han quejado de cómo las mira y sobre todo es un enfermo…

- Rukia

- Desolló a un conejo vivo frente a mis ojos, eso requiere un grado de salvajismo que ¡no puedo tolerar!.

- ¡Ya basta!, - azotó la palma de su mano contra el escritorio, produciendo un estruendo que hiso sobresaltar a los presentes - no echaré a un buen peón solo porque no sabe realizar labores de caza apropiadamente y porque tú te pones a escuchar el chismorreo de las sirvientas, lo asignaré a labores lo más lejos posibles de ti si no lo quieres ver, pero mantendrás a un guardián a tu lado, y para tu suerte encontré uno que es ideal – señaló nuevamente a Ichigo quien dirigió la mirada al piso.

- No lo quiero, si necesito otro perro guardián buscaré alguno en los caniles al menos son más nobles que los que me asignas tú.

- Si pero esos perros no saben ensillar caballos ni disparar armas, así que haces lo que te digo y no quiero oír ni una palabra más, - señalándo con el dedo - su nombre es Ichigo y en un par de horas te esperará en las caballerizas para que le digas lo que tiene que hacer, y será mejor que te dure porque estoy cansado de tu actitud, tus peones no pasan ni un mes a tu lado, el anterior lo echaste solo porque no se llevaba bien con tu yegua y este porque no sabe cazar apropiadamente, aprende a tolerarlos y si no, a corregirlos – Rukia salió furiosa sin decir una palabra más.

- En cuanto a ustedes, ¡Sajin!, llévate a Grimjow a la nueva molienda, por el momento hará carga y almacenaje, la próxima semana llévalo con el grupo de caza, no quiero lobos merodeando cuando se realice el cenáculo, limpien el perímetro y asegúrense que todo esté listo en las inmediaciones del bosque, enséñale a usar un arma para matar animales, no somos salvajes, y no matamos por gusto, solo cuando es necesario entendido.

- Si señor, gracias señor – el peliazul hiso una venia profunda en señal de respeto y agradecimiento.

- En cuanto a ti Ichigo, tus funciones serán proteger y resguardar la seguridad de mi hermana, es la persona más importante de este lugar, si le sucediera algo fracasarías y si fracasas el castigo es la muerte, la finca es muy segura, pero Rukia insiste en vigilar el bienestar del personal de mujeres que trabaja en el cafetal, la acompañaras en las rondas, todos los días la esperarás en la caballeriza con su yegua ensillada y lista; además cabalgarás con ella donde quiera que vaya, se te asignara un caballo, encontraras que es difícil seguirla a veces, es una jinete excepcional y como te habrás dado cuenta no le agrada mucho tener compañía, pero esa es tu labor, no despegarte de ella ni un solo instante durante el día ¿lo entendiste?; ¡Sajin! vístelo apropiadamente, el personal de mi hermana se distingue por usar pantalones negros y botas, eso es todo llévatelos, no tengo más asuntos con ellos.

- Si mi señor, en seguida se hará como usted ordenó. – Sajin se retiró con ambos hombres.

- Kuchiki, me sorprendes, normalmente evalúas cuidadosamente al que será el nuevo perro de tu hermana, por qué de pronto se la confías a un peón que acaba de llegar – decía el pelirosa con tono satírico cruzando las piernas.

- Ese es mi asunto Szayel, yo hago mi trabajo y tú deberías empezar a hacer el tuyo, tienes a tu disposición el patio anterior y los dos primeros, por supuesto la sala principal y el recibidor, prepara todo cuidadosamente, tienes casi un mes, esta reunión debe salir perfecta, no quiero errores.

- Haré lo mejor que pueda, pero algunos de tus peones pueden captar mi atención, sobre todo el nuevo, era totalmente delicioso, lástima que prácticamente lo convertiste en un eunuco al asignarlo de perro de tu hermana, hubiera sido un semental extraordinario, un fantástico ejemplar, bueno c'est la vie (**es la vida), me voy a hacer mis funciones, que tengas un buen día – se despidió con una venia y abandonó la oficina.

- Náraku cierra la puerta – quedaron solamente el sirviente y su amo en la habitación.- quiero que vigiles de cerca a Ichigo, puede cometer errores que Rukia va a notar fácilmente, además necesito que la vigiles a ella también, nunca ha sido ruda con sus peones pero los últimos sucesos pueden haberla hecho cambiar de opinión.

- Pierda cuidado mi señor haré como me ordena, permítame decirle que fue una magnífica decisión la que tomó, su hermana es por lo general muy gentil con su personal y si el muchacho hace bien su papel tendrá uno de los trabajos más fáciles de esta finca, será como pasar unas vacaciones a su lado.

- Si, para la mayoría de peones es la mejor opción, pero él no es un peón, no quisiera que su condición verdadera le permitiera verla con otros ojos.

- Y eso, ¿no sería bueno?, de todas maneras es de sangre noble, y es hijo de su buen amigo.

- Es verdad, pero aún así no es suficiente para Rukia, su familia tiene demasiados problemas y no lo podría tolerar verla sufrir nuevamente, deja las cosas como están Náraku y haz lo que te digo.

- Si mi señor.

* * *

Ichigo se encontraba en las caballerizas, vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones negros con botas con estribos y un sombrero de ala ancha, el capataz le indicó lo que debía hacer, básicamente acompañaría a pie a la señorita mientras ella vigilaba a las trabajadoras del cafetal, se encargaba de velar por su bienestar, no le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo en casa haciendo las labores de tejidos bordados, frivolidades de la alta sociedad, prefería cabalgar y encargarse del bienestar de los empleados, había formado una escuela para los hijos de las trabajadoras, y por su propia iniciativa también asigno dos descansos con refrigerio para las mujeres; posteriormente le indicaron que si la señorita lo requería debía cambiar el ensillaje para cabalgata, pero debía acompañarla; le asignaron a Carbonero, un caballo viejo para seguirla, y le advirtieron que esa sería la parte más difícil de su tarea; después de la hora de almuerzo, la señorita se retiraba a la casa grande y su labor concluía. Por su parte él solo esperaba no ser descubierto.

- Si ya terminaste de perder el tiempo mirando al horizonte, quisiera montar a mi Latifa,- refiriéndose a la yegua, Ichigo le ofreció la mano pero ella la rechazó, ayudándose de las maderas de la caballeriza se subió sola su actitud era altanera y desafiante – te advierto que no me agrada tener vigilantes, y mucho menos gente de la que no sé nada, después de mi último sirviente he decidido que no aceptaré más perros guardianes sin cerebro, no importa lo que diga mi hermano, si me sigues será por tu voluntad y tus propios medios, pero te advierto de una buena vez que haré todo lo posible para que te canses de mi y le implores que te cambie de puesto entendiste, ¡HIA!

Empezó a cabalgar hacia los cultivos, ¿Cómo se supone que la seguiría a pie a ese ritmo?, ensillo a Carbonero y después de un tiempo la alcanzó, se encontraba rondando los cultivos observando a las trabajadoras, todos lo miraban por ser nuevo, pero la mirada que le daban las mujeres tenía un tinte diferente, parecía como si lo acariciaran con la mirada, tal vez era porque nunca las vio a los ojos antes, al ser él el patrón en casa, no se fijaba en las sirvientas y por protocolo estas tampoco podían mirarlo directamente.

- ¡Qué te ocurre descerebrado!, no puedes cabalgar a mi lado, bájate inmediatamente, eres inferior lo entiendes, jamás vuelvas a subirte a un caballo cerca mío.

- Si claro – Ichigo se bajo como le ordeno, manteniendo agarradas las riendas del caballo.

- ¡SI SEÑORITA!, dirígete a mí como se debe infeliz, o haré que te azoten.

- Si, – empezaba a hacérsele más difícil de lo que pensó, la muchacha era joven, no parecía tener más de 18 años sin embargo la energía que proyectaba era comparada con la de un capataz experimentado y su actitud estaba comenzando a irritarlo.

Pasaron varias horas recorriendo los cultivos, inspeccionando el trabajo, de cuando en cuando Rukia le ordenaba realizar parte del trabajo de alguna obrera que veía cansada, el calor se hacía insoportable; antes del medio día regresaron a las caballerizas, se sentía agotado, al ofrecerle nuevamente su mano para ayudarla a descender del caballo ella se la retiró de golpe.

Ya te dije que no te necesito, ensilla a Latifa para cabalgata, y apúrate que estamos retrasados por tu culpa – él la miraba con odio, no solo lo mantuvo parado todo el tiempo, sino que lo hacía perseguirla a pie teniendo un caballo para montar, él sabía de los rangos y las reglas de amo y patrón, pero también sabía que el peón al que se le asignaban botas era diferente y podía cabalgar siempre y cuando vaya detrás del amo. Ensillo a la yegua como le dijo y vio como se marchaba cabalgando hacia los bosques.

- Qué esperas muchacho – le dijo el viejo peón que cuidaba de los caballos – ve tras ella o te azotaran en tu primer día.

- Pero ella me dijo que no debía cabalgar o me castigaría.

- Ella no se cuidará sola, y si le vas a tener miedo a alguien témele a lo que te hará el jefe si le sucede algo, es muy imprudente y en esta época los bosques están llenos de lobos, apúrate chico.- tomó el caballo viejo y fue tras ella, era difícil ubicarla, pero la logro divisar a lo lejos, la observaba de la distancia, solo acercándose cuando se alejaba mucho, montaba magníficamente, su figura relucía cuando cabalgaba, parecía que se sentía plena corriendo entre los prados. De pronto la perdió, se encontraban cerca a los bosques, seguramente se había adentrado, era inútil ingresar sin tener al menos una idea por donde había ido, de pronto escucho una voz detrás suyo.

- Así que desobedeciste y cabalgaste a Carbonero de todas formas, eres un peón desobediente, debería hacerte azotar, además mira como está el pobrecillo, debe estar agotado cargando a tremendo mastodonte encima.

- Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo en asegurarme que se encuentre bien, es lo que su hermano me indicó y en cuanto al caballo hubiera elegido otro si lo hubiera encontrado, pero era el único que quedaba.

- ¡Como te atreves a responderme!, desde el primer momento en que te vi sabía que eras rebelde y que no servirías para esto, te debieron colocar junto a Grimmjow seguramente se llevarían de maravilla. Muy bien si insistes en desafiar mis órdenes allá tu, atente a las consecuencias, mi hermano te dijo que me cuidaras ¿no?, pues bien tendrás que hacer tu mayor esfuerzo desde mañana y para que no andes torturando animales, te conseguiré un nuevo caballo. Te quiero listo una hora antes en las caballerizas, mañana temprano llega Renji con un cargamento nuevo de caballos, podrás elegir el que te guste – dicho esto se volteó para emprender la marcha de vuelta – ahora será mejor que te apures ya se hiso tarde, no sobre esfuerces a Carbonero, dejaré a Latifa para que la desensilles y la cuides, el viejo Kisaraji te dirá lo que necesitas hacer; ahhh y una cosa más, deja de mirarme de esa manera, soy superior a ti, no tienes por qué volver a cruzar miradas conmigo otra vez ¿entendido? – Ichigo bajo la mirada, no estaba acostumbrado a todo eso, se estaba haciendo más complicado con el cargo que le habían asignado, era mucho menos laborioso que otros pero le irritaba estar bajo el mando de una mujer a la que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima por alguna razón que aún no comprendía.

- Si señorita, que tenga buenas tardes – no recibió respuesta solo la vista de su espalda cabalgando hacia los establos.

Al llegar se encontró con el hombre de cabello azul del día anterior, al parecer era la hora de almuerzo y todos los obreros y peones abandonaban sus labores para reunirse en las barracas.

- Que tal te fue hoy reemplazo, disfrutaste de la compañía de la deliciosa señorita.

- Claro, tanto como disfrutar ser clavado con espinas bajo las uñas.

- Jajajaja, es feroz ¿no es cierto?, pero por eso me gustaba, tiene la apariencia de un hada y el espíritu de un león, si tan solo hubiera pasado un tiempo más con ella tal vez la hubiera convencido de adentrarse un poco más en los bosques con mi agradable compañía claro y hubiera podido probar su deliciosa y cremosa piel.

- De que hablas todo el día me hablo de lo superior que era comparada conmigo, no quería que u peón se le acerque a menos de veinte pasos de ella.

- Es que así son todas las mujeres, primero te rechazan porque saben que desearas lo que no puedes tener, pero solo necesitan un impulso, además una mujer casada ya tiene experiencia y necesidades distintas, las cuales yo esperaba cumplir fielmente, tú me entiendes ¿no? – le dijo con un guiño.

- ¿Casada? - dijo Ichigo levantando una ceja con asombro.

- ¡Grimmjow!, ve a lavarte para almorzar con los otros – interrumpió Náraku

- Si patrón.

- Ichigo, vamos por acá tenemos que hablar, debes reportarme todo lo que suceda en el día con la señorita antes de almorzar entendiste.

- Si,… patrón – lo llevó a una de las barracas vacías para estar a solas.

- Haremos esto diariamente joven Ichigo de esa manera los demás no sospecharan al no verle cenar con ellos, solo debe decirme cosas relevantes que hayan sucedido y después podrá retirarse a su caseta donde tendrá lista la cena; entiendo que al principio tratar con la señorita puede ser un tanto complicado especialmente después del último incidente, tiene un carácter especial y le disgusta la decisión de su hermano de mantenerla vigilada constantemente, eres su tercer guardián en menos de dos meses, pero es una de las personas más agradables de este lugar, solo le pido que tenga paciencia con ella.

- Si entiendo – "_paciencia es lo que se me agoto a la media hora de conocerla_", pensaba Ichigo.

- Muy bien ¿hubo algo importante que haya sucedido el día de hoy?

- No realmente, pero me dijo que mañana me asignaría un nuevo caballo.

- Ahh si claro Renji llegará con el cargamento, él es un viejo amigo de la familia, eternamente enamorado de la señorita, tiene suerte elija el que más le guste, si ella se lo pide nadie se lo negará son caballos para trabajo pero de muy buena calidad. Por hoy su día ha terminado que pase buenas noches.

- Gracias, hasta mañana.

Ichigo se retiro a su caseta, se dio un baño y ceno, seguramente le habían traído comida de la casa grande pues tenía muy buenas porciones de carne y venía acompañada de un poco de vino. Se recostó pensando en cómo sobreviviría sin ser descubierto o echado a la calle por esa mujer, no tenía idea que su tarea, aunque era aparentemente fácil, estaría llena de trucos, se quedo dormido con una sola interrogante final _"¿casada?"._

**Continuara…**

**Gracias por darle una oportunidad, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	3. Aprendiendo a dominar la situación

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos (****blablabla**** énfasis en la palabra o frase****)**

**'**_**Pensamientos**_**'**

**" blablabla… persona que habla del otro lado del teléfono**

**Este capítulo contiene terminología esquestre que quizas muchos no conozcan, las definiciones se encuentran al final, espero lo disfruten. :)**

**PERFECTO VASALLO**

**CAPITULO 3**

Se quedo dormido con una sola interrogante final _"¿casada?". _A la mañanasiguiente se encontraba esperando en los establos tal como se lo dijo, escuchó unos gritos y el sonido de carretas y caballos aproximándose, eran varios hombres trayendo el cargamento de caballos.

- Uhhhh!, jajajajaja, - un hombre de cabello largo rojo como la grana bajó de uno de los caballos – métanlos aquí muchachos –ordenaba a sus hombres que ingresaran los caballos al corral grande.

- Veo que vienes alegre Renji – la pelinegra apareció dirigiéndose al de cabello rojo con su peculiar fresca pero a la vez altanera actitud .

- Como no voy a estar alegre si tengo el placer de verte de nuevo hermosa Rukia – le decía acercándose a ella besándole la mano como saludo.

- A mí también me da gusto verte, han sido unos largos meses, cuánto tiempo te quedarás esta vez.

- Lamento decepcionarte pero con todo lo que está pasando mis servicios son más solicitados últimamente, solo dejo lo que el jefe me pidió y emprendo el camino nuevamente, a menos que me pidas que me quede contigo para siempre.

- Jajajajaja, Renji nunca cambiaras, encuentro agradable tu compañía pero yo también ando ocupada estos días, con lo del cenáculo próximo para reunir a las víboras de la sociedad, a las que mi hermano llama amigos, asi que necesitamos más manos que nos ayuden.

- Vaya que eres cruel conmigo, yo lo decía para estar juntos y tú me sales con trabajo, hablando de eso, quien es ese tipo que nos mira desde allá, ¿tu nuevo perro guardián?, ¿qué paso con el anterior?.

- Ahh, si es una larga y penosa historia, te la contare cuando te quedes para una buena copa de vino, por ahora quiero pedirte que le muestres los caballos, Carbonero está muy viejo para que siga siendo usado y mi hermano insiste en que me sigan.

- Jajajaja, lo que pasa es que eres escurridiza como una avecilla cuando cabalgas, que tipo de caballo quieres que le dé, de los domados ninguno alcanzaría a Latifa pero hay algunos que le pueden agarrar el ritmo.

- ¿Domados?, quiere decir que has traído caballos salvajes también?

- ¡Claro!, para que se entretengan los muchachos jajajaja, en estos tiempos comerciar con caballos domados es más difícil por la demanda del ejército, así que para no decepcionar a tu hermano, les traigo de todo.

- Me parece que le has dado en el clavo, ¡Ichigo ven acá! – le gritó para que se acercara – te presento a Renji Abarai, es el mejor arriero y domador de caballos de la región, y dice que te dejará elegir al mejor, ¿no es así Renji?. – el pelirrojo intuyó las intensiones maquiavélicas de su amiga, domar un caballo salvaje era una tarea de días, pero Ichigo solo tenía un par de horas para ensillar al que eligiera y empezar la jornada.

- Bien muchacho, si quieres hacer bien tu trabajo, debes elegir un caballo que le pueda seguir el paso a Latifa, que como ya te habrás dado cuenta es muy ágil y rápida, así que tienes para elegir de este grupo el que prefieras, la única condición es que lo ensilles tu solito – Ichigo lo miraba con tirria, sabía que los peones en especial si eran nuevos nunca recibirían un caballo nuevo, rápido y fuerte así como así, debía haber gato encerrado en todo esto; además, la cercanía de aquel hombre con la muchacha, le hacía sentir incómodo.

Lo llevó al corral y observando los especímenes eligió a uno grande de pelaje amarillo claro y crin castaño oscuro, probablemente uno de los más grandes del grupo, al indicar cuál era el que quería dos hombres lo lazaron y lo jalaron hasta el picadero** cerrado.

- Muy bien guardián, ensíllalo – le entregó todo el equipo, e Ichigo entró, con confianza se acercó lo más que pudo hasta que el caballo dando bríos saltó y corrió, tirando coces, haciendo que el pelinaranja cayera de espaldas. Todos los presentes reían y se burlaban, rodeando el picadero como si de un espectáculo se tratara. Ichigo tomó la cabezada de dar cuerda*** y se acercó lentamente al espécimen, esta vez se aproximo lentamente, intentando palpar su cabeza, su cuello, su lomo, una y otra vez era agredido, tirado al suelo, empujado por el brioso animal, en una ocasión casi fue golpeado en la cabeza por una de las patas.

- Se está haciendo tarde Ichigo, si no puedes ensillar tu caballo deberás seguirme a pie, déjalo ya – le gritó la morena al sentir un poco de remordimiento por exponer su vida de esta manera.

"_Ya conocerás quien soy y cómo puedo domar lo que yo quiera maldita", _pensaba Ichigo mientras logró tranquilizar al animal por un momento, lentamente colocó la cabezada de dar cuerda e inmediatamente el caballo empezó a levantar las patas delanteras, Ichigo tiraba de él con fuerza hasta que logró dominar los bríos, le colocó el sudadero****, rápidamente y con una agilidad que sorprendió a los presentes se subió a su lomo; de alguna manera logró mantenerse encima a pesar de los saltos y coces que daba el brioso caballo, finalmente y después de un momento de tensión por parte de los presentes, el caballo aun inestable cedía a las órdenes de Ichigo.

- Abran la puerta – dijo colocándose delante de la puertilla del picadero aún sobre el caballo.

- ¡Estás loco imbécil!, aún no está totalmente domado, te vas a matar en cuanto salgas.

- Dijiste que el caballo era mío si lograba ensillarlo, bueno la sudadera es parte de la montura y cuenta como la primera parte del ensillamiento, lo llamaré Kon, ahora déjenme pasar que tengo que iniciar mi jornada con la señorita. – Rukia estaba anonadada, el viejo Kisaraji quien vio todo lo que pasaba, le trajo a su yegua ensillada para que Ichigo no tuviera que bajarse y perder todo lo ganado hasta el momento.

- No te permitiré que cabalgues junto a la señorita Rukia así, eres un accidente en potencia, ¡bájate de una vez!.

- Basta Renji, le dije que podía quedarse con el caballo si lo ensillaba, cabalgará detrás de mí y en cuanto a su integridad física, ese es su problema.

- Rukia un caballo inestable puede influir en otro, Latifa puede lastimarte si salen juntos.

- Yo me encargare de la seguridad de la señorita, ese es mi trabajo, ahora abran la puerta. – decía Ichigo con tono dominante, se hiso como pidió y salió lentamente para colocarse detrás de Rukia.

- Bueno Renji me despido, iniciare mi jornada, espero verte pronto ten cuidado – le alcanzó la mano solo para estrecharla, la despedida fue abrupta y empezaron a cabalgar lentamente; Rukia sabía que la vida de Ichigo corría peligro gracias a su capricho, se sentía nerviosa al pensar que en cualquier momento perdería el control del caballo y ella sería responsable, no le recrimino por montar más cerca de ella o por las veces que el caballo dio bríos en algunas ocasiones, era increíble como Ichigo no había caído aun.

Terminado el periodo de control de las trabajadoras, Ichigo sabía que era el momento que Rukia elegía para cabalgar; sin embargo trotó lentamente hasta el descampado donde ató las riendas de Kon con las de Latifa.

- Renji dijo que los caballos se influyen entre sí, entonces tal vez Latifa ayude a Kon a tranquilizarse. – en ese instante ambos caballos levantaron las patas dando bríos, Rukia logró sostenerse tranquilizando a su yegua pero Ichigo cayó sobre el pasto, rápidamente se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo, e inmediatamente se dispuso a calmar al caballo para evitar que suceda algo peor.

- No creo que sea una buena idea señorita, puede ser peligroso para usted.

- Cuando Renji trajo a Latifa para mi hiso lo mismo, ven súbete detrás mío, acostumbraremos a Kon a cabalgar con personas – Ichigo la miró con una ceja levantada, no creía lo que escuchaba, aquella mujer era totalmente diferente a la atorrante engreída del día anterior, pero mantenía la fuerza interior que lo asombraba.

Hiso como le ordenó y cabalgaron por unas horas, parecían complementarse, ambos sabían cómo tratar a tan magníficos animales, lentamente lograron que cabalgara al ritmo de la yegua, sin desbocarse como lo haría un caballo a medio domar. Al final del día regresaron a los establos; Ichigo descendió y ayudo a descender a Rukia quien no puso objeción como las anteriores veces.

- Bien por ahora terminamos, mañana haremos lo mismo, trataremos de ponerle el filete y luego el cinchuelo*****, en unos días podremos ensillarlo apropiadamente y lo montaras como quieras – Ichigo la miraba con desconcierto, aunque su interior le decía que se fije en otras cosas no podía conseguir quitarle los ojos de encima. – bueno eso es todo puedes ir a cenar ahora.

- Gracias, ehm… por el caballo – ella volteó a mirarlo con esos ojos de los que no lograba desprenderse, a pesar de que su papel requería evitar todo contacto con ellos.

- De nada, te felicito por tu hazaña de hoy, es increíblemente difícil lograr lo que hiciste en unas cuantas horas – dicho esto se volteó y tomo su rumbo hacia la casa grande.

La tarde de Ichigo continuó como una rutina de ese y los demás días, narraba a Náraku los sucesos relevantes del día, regresaba a la caseta, tomaba un baño y se quedaba dormido, esa noche fue la primera que soñó con ella, aunque fueron imágenes cortas sin sentido, podía percibirlas como reales. Los días siguientes prácticamente se establecieron como rutina, él se levantaba temprano, ensillaba a Latifa y sacaba a Kon, hacían las rondas de las trabajadoras y finalmente acudían al descampado para terminar de domar a Kon, al cabo de esa semana lograron ensillarlo adecuadamente; al terminar la segunda semana ya dominaba las cabalgatas con él, al punto que logró sobrepasar a Rukia y Latifa en velocidad; lo siguiente que esperaba Rukia era enseñarle a saltar, le dio un ejemplo de cómo ella lo hacía para que lo hiciera de la misma manera; en ese momento se encontraban trotando para acostumbrar a los caballos antes de saltar.

- ¿Alguna vez se ha caído señorita?

- Claro que si muchas veces, pero a pesar del alboroto que siempre armo mi hermano al respecto nunca desistí, si lo hubiera hecho seguiría encerrada en la casa usando vestidos negros todo el día.

- ¿Vestidos negros?

- ¿Que no te contaron?, me sorprende con lo chismoso que es el personal de estas tierras, debes ser muy callado o no debes tener muchos amigos, lo cual no es extraño por la constante expresión gruñona que tienes.

- Es que… nunca presto mucha atención a lo que me dicen.

- Si me di cuenta de eso, sigues mirándome a los ojos sin tener en cuenta tu lugar, pero bueno yo no te matare por ello, sin embargo ten especial cuidado en recordarlo delante de mi hermano, él si puede ser un poco extremista en esos casos.

- Señorita, ¿usted está casada? – finalmente tuvo el coraje de preguntárselo directamente, aquello le carcomía por dentro desde el día que lo escucho. Rukia bajo la cabeza y luego miro con tristeza al horizonte.

- Lo estuve una vez, fue un matrimonio arreglado, él era un hombre mucho mayor que yo, solo duramos un mes y después falleció; debido a que todo sucedió tan rápido mi hermano arreglo que mantuviera mi apellido de soltera para así poder volver a casarme algún día. Gracias a ello tenemos también control sobre el negocio de telares en la ciudad, por eso que mi hermano viaja por temporadas largas.

- Y como era él…, ¿la trataba bien? – preguntó Ichigo tratando de sacar más información, aunque lo que realmente quería saber es quién era él; Rukia lo miró con desconcierto, el repentino interés en su vida pasada era atípico, sin duda no era un peón común y corriente, el protocolo exigía que no hicieran preguntas y menos de índole personal a sus amos, sin embargo tras el poco tiempo de pasar con él, le daba seguridad y confianza para contarle sus cosas.

- A pesar de haberse tratado de un negocio, fue muy benévolo conmigo, fui muy afortunada comparada con otras chicas, incluso para consumar el matrimonio fue muy paciente y gentil, esperó a que estuviera lista para que durmamos en la misma cama y después tuvo mucha paciencia hasta la noche antes de que falleciera. Mi hermano dice que buscara nuevamente un esposo para mi, en parte ese es el otro motivo del cenáculo que tendremos la próxima semana, vendrán muchos apoderados importantes, solo espero encontrar a alguien que sea tan paciente conmigo como lo fue él. Pero ya basta de perder el tiempo, debes aprender a saltar con Kon para alcanzarme o perderemos el tiempo nuevamente, observa como lo hago ¡HIA!

- Nuevamente quedaba sorprendido por aquella mujer, nuevamente no dejaba que su vista la abandonara, terminaron el día como siempre y antes de despedirse para almorzar ella se detuvo.

- Mañana empezaremos con la temporada de preparación del campo de caza, acudiremos a los bosques para poner trampas y atrapar conejos vivos, al estar dispersos atraen a los lobos y estos a su vez ahuyentan a los zorros, la caza es una actividad recreativa con la que estoy en contra pero mi hermano insiste en ofrecerla como entretenimiento en sus fiestas, sin embargo debemos preparar todo para que no se convierta en una masacre.

**Continuara…**

**Definiciones:**

**Picadero: corral donde se entrena a los caballos

***Cabezada de dar cuerda: son los lazos que se les pone a los caballos en la cabeza sin objetos para el hocico

****Sudadero: la manta que se pone debajo de la silla de montar

***** Filete y cinchuelo: respectivamente la varilla de metal que va en la boca del caballo y las correas que rodean su abdomen


	4. Capítulo 4: Dominando inseguridades

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, **

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos (****blablabla**** énfasis en la palabra o frase****)**

**'**_**Pensamientos**_**'**

**Advertencia, el siguiente contenido hace honor a la categoría "M" a la que este fic pertenece.**

**PERFECTO VASALLO**

**CAPITULO 4**

Mañana empezaremos con la temporada de preparación del campo de caza, acudiremos a los bosques para poner trampas y atrapar conejos vivos, la caza es una actividad recreativa que mi hermano ofrece como entretenimiento en sus fiestas, debemos preparar todo para que no se convierta en una masacre.

Aquella mañana era diferente a las demás, todos se encontraban realizando una actividad específica pero no era la que realizaban usualmente, él solo esperaba las órdenes de la señorita, quien finalmente llego con su usual altanería.

- Buenos días, - saludo a todos, quienes le devolvieron el saludo incluyendo una venia, la ayudo a montar el caballo - que esperas pídele a Aikawa las carretas con las trampas empezaremos con el ala oeste del bosque, debemos adelantarnos al grupo de caza.

Cabalgaron hacia el bosque, pasaron el día ubicando trampas, tratando de atrapar conejos, los días siguientes hicieron lo mismo con el resto de sectores del bosque, casi terminando la semana lograron ubicar todas las trampas, cada día, al final del día recolectaban los que habían caído para ubicarlos en un corral y poder soltarlos al terminar la época de caza, a pesar que era un trabajo laborioso Rukia se lo tomaba muy en serio, si no podía ir en contra de los designios de su hermano, al menos evitaría el mayor daño posible, los cazadores aprovechaban la facilidad con la que encontraban conejos en aquellos bosques y terminaban haciendo una masacre con aquellos animales.

Tres días antes del inicio del cenáculo se encontraban terminando de retirar las trampas de más de la mitad del bosque, Rukia se sentía contenta por la cantidad que ya tenían hasta ahora, había sido una buena jornada y una buena "cacería". Ichigo había descendido de su caballo para ayudar a una de las trabajadoras con la que entablo una buena relación.

- Bien los dejare que terminen el resto, aun es temprano, iré a cabalgar un rato. – Ichigo la detuvo jalando las riendas de la yegua.

- Espere señorita el bosque aun está lleno de trampas Latifa se puede asustar.

- Pero que se te metió infeliz, como te atreves, estoy cansada y necesito relajarme, no eres nadie para decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, yo sé muy bien cómo manejar a mi caballo y no necesito que me apadrinen como a una niña pequeña, termina lo que estás haciendo. – Ichigo se colocó delante de la yegua con los brazos extendidos.

- No puedo dejarla ir, al menos espere que recoja a Kon para acompañarla, el cielo se está nublando y es posible que llueva pronto.

- Eres un estúpido arrogante, yo sé bien lo que hago no te necesito puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, o aun mejor te castigaré por tus atrevimientos, quiero que te quedes en el bosque hasta que anochezca, no cenaras el día de hoy ¿entendido?, y no trates de hacerte el listo conmigo porque interrogaré a Náraku sobre quien estuvo para la cena y quien no; no será difícil que recuerde en especial por tu extraña apariencia y ese color de cabello. – dicho esto volteó el caballo y empezó a correr adentrándose en el bosque; Ichigo tomo a Kon para seguirla, bajo la mirada atónita de los demás empleados, nadie le reprocho nada ya que sabían que si Rukia le imponía ese infantil castigo por seguirla, Byakuya lo ahorcaría sobre brasas ardientes si no lo hiciera.

Cabalgó entre los árboles y arbustos tratando de ubicar el rastro de Latifa, finalmente la encontró y cruzó a Kon por su delante haciendo que se detenga, el cielo despejado y el calor habían sido reemplazados por un manto de nubes y humedad en el ambiente.

- Pero qué crees que haces estúpido, pudiste haber asustado a Latifa.

- Ella se asustara si se encuentra con una trampa, regresemos señorita, el clima no es bueno.

- ¡Ya me tienes harta! regresa tu si quieres, anda ve a ayudar a todas las trabajadoras si quieres, yo hare lo que me plazca, estoy cansada que hombres estúpidos como tú me den ordenes, no soy una niña pequeña. – Ichigo se planto delante de ella con una mirada altanera llena de autoridad, sorprendiéndola.

- Pues no haces un buen esfuerzo en demostrarlo, mira ya me tienes aburrido con tus cambios de humor, no sé qué te pasa en los últimos días que te has vuelto aun más arrogante de lo que eras, que hombre se casaría con una mujer así, eres además demasiado terca, obstinada y puedes llegar a ser muy cruel, deberías aprender a escuchar a las personas que solo buscan tu bienestar – Rukia estaba totalmente pasmada, no solo la miraba con autoridad, sino que le hablaba como si tuviera derechos sobre ella, a medida que la discusión se acaloraba acercaban más sus rostros.

- Como te atreves a tutearme ¡maldito infeliz!, quien te crees que eres, no vuelvas a hacerlo jamás, entiende que eres inferior a mí y no solo eso, no eres nadie para mi, solo otro estúpido peón, un perro guardián al que no respetaría como hombre jamás, lárgate de mi vista, y prepárate para ser azotado mañana por la mañana – aquellas palabras carcomieron el alma de Ichigo, sabía que no eran verdad y que si supiera con quien estaba tratando en realidad se las haría tragárselas una por una, pero escucharlas nublo su juicio y decidió largarse de ese lugar, no quería verla, no quería recordarla, quería dejar de soñar con ella como lo venía haciendo las últimas noches.

Volvió a su recinto, amarró a Kon a un lado de la caseta que tenía un pequeño techo como para que se refugie en caso el clima empeorase. Suspiro fuertemente mientras se recostaba en la cama – _pequeña tonta_ – dijo para sí, observó por la ventana y estaba lloviendo, cada segundo que pasaba la intensidad de la lluvia se hacía más fuerte, frunció el seño aun más al pensar que debía estar afuera todavía por ser tan terca y obstinada.

- ************ - (cambio de escenario) - ************ -

Ella caminaba con pasos largos y fuertes, había perdido el camino, el haber estado pensando en las tonterías que le dijo y la rabia que sentía al respecto no la dejaron pensar bien adonde se dirigía, tal y como lo predijo Latifa se encontró con una trampa y se asustó, afortunadamente no la tiro al suelo pero cuando ella descendió para tranquilizarla, la yegua estaba muy alterada y huyo dejándola sola. Al inicio solo quería alejarse, no quería regresar a la casa grande todavía, pero empezó a llover y cuando intentó volver escuchó el estruendo y una luz brillante se percibió en el cielo, entonces sus sentidos de nublaron completamente, nunca le había gustado la lluvia pero las tormentas eléctricas simplemente le producían pánico, un pánico inherente en ella, fue dejada sola un día de tormenta eléctrica y cuando por fin alguien acudió a ella fue para darle la noticia que sus padres habían fallecido; desde entonces necesitaba compañía, era lo único que no podía controlar de sí misma hasta que conoció a Ichigo, cuando lo conoció tampoco pudo controlar el enojo que le producía con cada actitud extraña y su manera de desafiarla constantemente.

Por ahora solo tenía que concentrarse en encontrar refugio, se volvió sobre sus pasos, nada solo arbustos, arboles y nuevamente aquel sonido, nuevamente aquella luz, la sintió más cerca esta vez, decidió ir al lado opuesto de donde surgió, como si pudiera huir del rayo. Estaba corriendo y su ropa, su cabello, blusa blanca estaban totalmente mojadas y sus botas enlodadas, por fin encontró aquella caseta, debía estar abandonada pero al menos estaría libre de la lluvia y escondida de la luz y el sonido que tanto pánico le producían.

Corrió hacia ella, antes de llegar a la puerta se encontró desprotegida de la copa de los arboles pero aceleró el paso, cuando llegó forzó la cerradura como pudo ingresó rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose inmediatamente, entrecruzo sus brazos en sí misma para proporcionarse algo de calor, cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

- ************ - (cambio de escenario) - ************ -

El estruendo de aquel ultimo trueno vino seguido del sonido de su puerta abriéndose súbitamente, se levantó y vio aquello que jamás hubiera imaginado ver, estaba ella, totalmente mojada apoya en la puerta de su cuarto, abrazándose a sí misma, parecía no notar donde se encontraba; se levantó y lentamente se acercó a ella, no parecía notar su presencia, dudaba que supiera donde se encontraba. Se acercó más, notó que temblaba estrepitosamente con la cabeza baja y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se veía frágil, indefensa, totalmente opuesto a lo que proyectó desde que la conoció, alzó su mano para tocar su hombro, esto la sorprendió haciendo que saltara y apoyara sus manos contra la puerta.

- ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí? – le dijo ella al percibir de quien se trataba.

- ¿Perdón?, yo duermo aquí, el señor Kuchiki dijo que no me mezclara con los demás, la pregunta es ¿qué está haciendo usted aquí? – seguía temblando, se veía desconcertada, miraba alrededor como para percatarse recién donde se encontraba; paso sus manos por sus cabellos para arreglarlos un poco, como tratando de reincorporarse y mantener la compostura que la caracterizaba, esa altanería que lo volvía loco, se enderezó y caminó por la habitación.

- ¿Tú duermes aquí?

- Si, así es señorita – caminó demostrando la soberbia que la caracterizaba, observaba con altanería como si todo aquello fuera de bajo nivel, paso su mano por la mesa de su costado, entonces ocurrió otra vez, aquel sonido, aquella luz entrando por la pequeña ventana, la vulnerabilidad que sentía el encontrarse en esa situación; se sobresaltó e inconscientemente dio un gritito bajando la cabeza nuevamente y abrazándose a sí misma, haciendo caer un vaso que se encontraba encima de la mesa. Al ver que se quedaba inmóvil temblando nuevamente acudió hacia ella levantando su mentón para mirar sus ojos. – ¿estás bien, acaso te asusta la tormenta?

- ¡Claro que no! – quitó su mano de un solo golpe, y se retiró de su lado – solo tengo frío, estoy empapada ¿que no ves? – él la vio y sonrió de lado con un poco de molestia, tomo una de sus mantas y se la colocó en la cabeza, frotando ligeramente de los costados como para transmitirle calor.

- Deberías aprender a pedir las cosas con mejores modales – la miraba a los ojos sosteniéndola por los hombros a través de la manta, sentía el trueno y la luz pero no se sobresaltaba, sin embargo le molestaba la sensación que empezaba a sentir cada vez que estaba con él, más aún cerca suyo, más aún en contacto con él, desde hace unas semanas le molestaba su presencia. Se separó nuevamente abriendo los brazos hiso caer la manta y lo empujo haciendo que retrocediera un paso.

- ¡Déjame ya!, como te atreves, te dije que no me tutearas, no eres nadie ¡no estás a mi nivel!, - sentía su mirada en ella y nuevamente esa sensación – ¡vete!

- Me estas botando de mi habitación ¿acaso?, ¿estás loca?! que no ves que está lloviendo?! – le dijo irritado señalando la ventana.

- ¿Yo?, ehm – no sabía qué hacer al estar cerca de él, tan vulnerable la confundía, le nublaba el juicio, pero no se lo podía demostrar, ella tenía que ser fuerte – ¡SI!, no dijiste que era una mujer cruel, pues bien tienes razón, esta caseta está en mis tierras y por lo tanto es mía, puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella, ahora lárgate – le señalo la puerta; él la miró con rabia, alzó la manta del piso y la arrojó a la cama, se dio vuelta y salió azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Se quedó sola nuevamente, estaba confundida, tenia frio, tenía miedo, quería… quería algo que no podía conseguir, que no estaba bien codiciar. Nuevamente la luz y aquel sonido, corrió a la puerta pero no la abrió, se quedo temblando apoyando las manos en la perilla, no debía salir, ya estaba refugiada, no tenía nada afuera que la protegería más se decía a sí misma.

El sonido y la luz brillante hicieron estragos en sus emociones otra vez, abrió la puerta y allí estaba él, volteado mirando hacia los árboles con las manos en la cintura bajo la lluvia, al escuchar la puerta abrirse solo volteó su rostro, ella respiraba agitada, y entonces dejo caer la cortina que ella misma se puso en los ojos, lo veía como lo había percibido desde el primer momento, varonil, fuerte, hermoso. Corrió hacia él, al percatarse de esto él volteó a su encuentro, tomó impulso de su cuello y se aferró a su cintura con sus piernas, él la tomó de las caderas para que no cayera.

Volvieron a encontrar miradas bajo la lluvia, no podía sentirse más protegida, inimaginablemente bajo la lluvia afuera donde el ruido retumbaba y la luz podía alcanzarla se sentía segura con él, lo besó intempestivamente y sin romper el contacto la llevó adentro de la caseta, ambos estaban mojados, tenían que retirarse aquellas ropas, la depositó en el piso y cerrando la puerta inició el despoje de sus atuendos besando cada espacio de piel expuesta que encontraba palpando y masajeando cada espacio de piel que descubría, como si fuera un regalo que había esperado desenvolver desde hace mucho tiempo, ella retiraba su camisa sintiendo la húmeda piel debajo de ella sus delicadas manos deambularon sobre su fuerte pecho una combinación de frialdad y calor de piel creaban una sensación excitante, sus manos frotaron sobre sus bien tonificados abdominales, y luego jugaron con la cintura de sus pantalones; sus dedos rozaron la dureza bajo sus pantalones y antes de que pudiera desnudarlo más, él la agarró por las muñecas, se inclinó hacia delante y la besó de nuevo ésta vez el beso era más fuerte, mas demandante, mordiéndole el labio inferior. La lanzó hacia la cama cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo debajo del de él; tomo sus delgadas muñecas por sobre su cabeza apoyándolas en la almohada con una mano mientras que con la otra sus manos surcaban las curvas de su cuerpo completamente desnudo, recorriendo la pureza de su piel suave y blanca, se removió debajo de él y sus ojos brillaron.

- ¿Me deseas? – le preguntó tentándola, probándola, quería venganza quería probarse a sí mismo ante ella, quería que lo deseara tanto como él a ella.

- Quítate los pantalones - fue una orden, otra vez ese aire de superioridad, a pesar de ser más pequeña, a pesar de ser más frágil, aún así se atrevía a darle órdenes, pero debía enseñarle, debía educarla antes de hacerla totalmente suya.

- ¿Me deseas Rukia? – le preguntó nuevamente mirándola a los ojos demandándole una respuesta, ella se movió debajo de él.

- Ya te dije que no me tut…mmm – la interrumpió besándola, introduciendo su húmeda lengua dentro de ella y entrelazó los dedos de una mano con la suya mientras que descendió la otra hasta su entrepierna e introdujo dos dedos entre los rosados pliegues moviendo, masajeando, la dejó sin aliento, sin defensas, gimiendo, agitándose hacia él como pidiéndole más, pero eso no era suficiente aún, tenía que hacer que se sometiera a su voluntad antes de darle lo que le pedía.

- Tus gemidos no son suficientes – se separó mirándola fijamente, tenía las mejillas rosadas, estaba completamente mojada no solo con de agua de lluvia – quiero oírte decirlo - su expresión era dura, su boca cubrió su pecho, y se dedicó a consumirlo, acariciando con su lengua, besando y luego suavemente mordiendo la rosada y dura punta del centro, hiso lo propio con el otro lado. Ella abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, estaba sin aliento, al sentir como movía los dedos dentro y fuera, como acariciaba su cuerpo, la hinchazón de su centro, acariciaba su espalda rastrillando su piel dejando marcas rojas.

- Ahhh, Kami si!, te deseo, te deseo tanto deseo todo de ti quiero sentirte – finalmente logró emitir sonido casi exhalando el aire contenido de la excitación. Él sonreía orgulloso de lo que había logrado, pero aún debía terminar de corregir su actitud, descendió su boca hacia el sur, lamiendo el su ombligo, tenía la piel más suave que jamás había sentido, o probado.

- Di mi nombre y suplícame que te de lo que me pides – esto la hacía enfurecer, pero después de cada beso que plantaba en su piel, dejaba una marca que nublaba su juicio, olvidándose de quién era y de lo que estaba haciendo, olvidándose del ruido, de la luz, del lugar en el que se encontraba, solo importaba él y lo que le estaba haciendo sentir; respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente.

- Ichigo – susurró dificultosamente, la mirada posesiva en los ojos de él se oscureció, quería hacerla suya, pero quería que ella estuviera segura de desear ser suya también.

- No te escucho los truenos son muy fuertes - su cabeza descendió entre sus muslos y los dedos fueron reemplazados por su lengua, ella abrió la boca cuando él se abalanzó y se sumergió en ella, sobre ella, contra ella. La besó explorando cada parte con sus labios, lengua y suavemente con los dientes.

- Ichigo!, por favor Ichigo! ahhh - un espasmo la atravesó, una sensación de triunfo se evidenció en su arrogante sonrisa cuando la escucho clamar su nombre cuando la sintió temblar; apretó sus muslos mientras sus piernas se agitaron, el calor creció rápidamente cuando su lengua se hundió dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo, avivando el fuego con sólo sus labios y caricias. Ella clavaba sus dedos en el colchón. Se detuvo para quitarse los pantalones y estar completamente descubierto para concederle lo que quería. Cuando se reveló a ella, parecía sorprendida por su enorme tamaño, violeta y avellana se encontraron de nuevo, sus ojos sonrieron juguetonamente hacia ella. Las sensaciones y la forma en que la miraba enviaron señales que hicieron temblar todo su cuerpo.

- Rukia, - se sentó en sus rodillas, entre las piernas de la pelinegra, bajo la pálida luz de la luna, la lluvia y la tormenta, respiró su nombre de nuevo, listo para tomarla... devorarla... reclamarla. Suavemente la levantó y la colocó encima de él, ella lo abrazó tan cerca como pudo cuando su frente tocó la de ella, entró lentamente, en parte porque temía lastimarla y parcialmente porque disfrutó cuando ella suplicó. Sin embargo el pelinaranja sintió que su autocontrol se perdió cuando al deslizarse la oyó jadear. Un grito salió de su garganta cuando la penetró totalmente, rudamente, tan rápidamente, que un dolor agradable la cegó; volteó su cabeza hacia atrás. Cada poderoso golpe que hizo, los abrumó con un torrente de sensaciones.

- Más Ichigo, más ahhh. - sus manos se movieron en su pelo revuelto, los dedos clavados en su cuero cabelludo lo besaba con pasión - Ichigo más rápido por favor! – él obedeció como su fiel sirviente; la mezcla, la fusión, el envío de explosión tras explosión mientras bombeaba dentro de ella, fue una sensación intensa que embriagaba su alma, haciéndolo sentir invencible. Era una sensación de euforia que alimentaba el deseo... la necesidad. La besó, saboreando su dulce boca mientras se agitaba contra él y después de algunas estocadas más derramaba su contenido rebosante en su centro.

Su aliento se mezcló de nuevo, sus frentes se tocaron y luego descansaron el lecho después de que las explosiones terminaron. Se acomodaron en la estrecha cama, sus pequeños brazos rodearon su cuello y su oreja pegada a su pecho, escuchaba el sonido de los potentes latidos que pronto se calmaron; ella sonrió; había sobrevivido la tormenta de la manera más espectacular posible, sentía nuevamente esa tranquilidad que le fue arrebatada cuando era pequeña. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el cansancio de aquel sorprendente día.

**Continuara…**

**Este capi tardo demasiado, para los siguientes espero poder subirlos pronto, gracias por seguir leyendo.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Oportunidad

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, **

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos (****blablabla**** énfasis en la palabra o frase****)**

**'**_**Pensamientos**_**'**

**PERFECTO VASALLO**

**CAPITULO 5**

- ¡Como que los perdiste Náraku!, te dije que los vigilaras de cerca, ¿buscaste en la caseta?

- Inmediatamente después que se extraviaron mi señor, estaba vacía, lo único que encontramos fue la yegua vagando muy lejos de donde la vimos desaparecer.

- Pues revisen todo de nuevo, tiene que estar en alguna parte, ella no suele moverse de un mismo lugar durante una tormenta, se queda paralizada; busquen en los refugios del bosque.

- Mi señor esta oscuro es inútil salir a estas horas, si está con él la protegerá.

- ¿Qué dijiste?, ¡esperas que me quede sentado esperando que un mocoso desconocido la haya encontrado para no se la coman los lobos en la noche?!, sal ahora mismo a buscarla y no regreses sin ella ¡entendiste! – tocaron la puerta de su despacho – ¡¿Que quieren?!

- Mi señor es Ichigo, trae a su hermana, está bien.- Byakuya salió inmediatamente encontrando que Ichigo ingresaba en la casa grande montado en su caballo con Rukia, iluminando el camino con la linterna de kerosene, al llegar a su encuentro descendieron de Kon, primero el pelinaranja que ayudo posteriormente a Rukia.

- Se lo que me vas a decir, pero no tienes porque preocuparte, estoy bien estuve bien, y nada malo paso, si vengo hasta esta hora es porque esperando que acabe la tormenta me quede dormida.

- ¿Dormida?, tu nunca logras conciliar el sueño en tormentas eléctricas, donde estuviste refugiada, como te encontró.

- Me encontró porque es un buen perro guardián, buscamos un lugar para refugiarnos y el que estuviera cerca me dio seguridad para conciliar el sueño.

- ¡No vuelves a salir con este clima!

- Hermano estas ofuscado, mejor vamos a descansar y mañana hablaremos, puedes retirarte Ichigo, gracias por todo – el pelinaranja hiso una venia y subió nuevamente al caballo, mientras se marchaba oía como la discusión entre hermanos continuaba.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba esperándola como siempre en los establos, había soñado toda la noche con ella, pero esta vez los sueños eran más vividos, porque ya sabía el sabor de su piel, el olor de su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus curvas, era más tarde de lo usual, se decepcionó al ver a Náraku que se acercaba.

- Ichigo, como comprenderás a raíz de los sucesos de ayer, el amo ha decidido que la señorita se quede en casa, aprovecharan el día para arreglar todo lo necesario en cuanto a su vestimenta y demás atuendos para el cenáculo, el señor Kuchiki quiere que sepas que está muy agradecido por tomar tus funciones tan en serio y por lo pronto pide que realices lo que hacia la señorita diariamente, como en reemplazo de ella; para no levantar sospecha, tu entiendes ¿no?

- Si claro, entiendo – se sentía decepcionado, sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil lidiar con un hermano sobreprotector, empezaba a sentirse ansioso, después de tanto tiempo por fin encontraba la manera de sobrellevar sus días, un nuevo objetivo por el cual vivir y se lo arrebataban de esta manera; nadie le impediría luchar esta vez, tenía que pensar en la manera de volverla a ver, se había enamorado de ella, no podía decir con seguridad desde cuándo, pero lo que sentía parecía haber estado en él toda su vida.

Terminó el día con el recojo final de trampas terminando de limpiar completamente el bosque, acudió a la caseta a descansar, podría fingir que estaba enfermo, tal vez así lo llevarían a la casa grande, o Byakuya le traería los médicos hasta allí para no levantar sospechas, debía pensar cuidadosamente; sintió un golpeteo en la puerta, ya estaba oscureciendo y le pareció extraño no haber percibido luces por fuera de su ventana, Náraku debía estar ocultándose de los otros peones. Abrió la puerta y encontró a la responsable de su insomnio, quien lo rodeo con sus delicados pero fuertes brazos, entraron rápidamente, apagó la luz de la linterna quedando totalmente a oscuras.

- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?, - la beso como si hubiera pasado un año sin saber de ella, se separaron y finalmente ella pudo responderle.

- Tenía que verte, te extrañe todo el día, no podía concentrarme en lo que haci… - no la dejo terminar, sabía lo que había pasado porque él también había pasado por lo mismo, después le recriminaría por arriesgarse a salir tan tarde y en la oscuridad, por ahora solo le haría el amor, desahogaría su ímpetu de tenerla cerca, de fundirse con ella nuevamente.

Retozaban desnudos sobre el lecho, ella acomodada contra su pecho, él con su nuca apoyada en una mano observándola como si fuera un ángel que cayó en sus brazos.

- ¿Te enamoraste de él?

- ¿De que hablas?

- Del hombre con el que te casaste, dijiste que espero a que estuvieras lista.

- Sí pero fue cuando vio que le empezaba a dejar de tenerle miedo, nunca llegué a tenerle confianza, nunca supe lo que se sentía hasta que estuve a tu lado, - se acomodo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, le acarició la mejilla suavemente – es por eso que el cenáculo se convertirá en el mi condena al mismísimo infierno.

- A que te refieres– Ichigo cambió la expresión relajada que tenía y frunció el seño más de lo normal.

- Tú sabes cómo funciona todo esto, no sé qué clase de peón seas o en que lugares hayas estado, pero ciertamente sabes cómo funciona todo, y aunque mi hermano te de ciertos privilegios no quiere decir que dejará que te quedes conmigo, es por eso que esta es mi despedida.

- Como que tu despe... oye escúchame, esto no tiene porque acabar mal, yo en realidad… – ella se levantó y rápidamente empezó a ponerse la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo.

- ¡No escúchame tu!, en el cenáculo un hombre pedirá mi mano en matrimonio y a partir de entonces tendré que hacerme a la idea de vivir con él, comer con él, obedecerle, y …- la voz se le entrecorto – ser la madre de sus hijos, hasta que alguno de los dos muera; pelear contra ello solo trae más dolor, créeme que lo sé. No planee enamorarme Ichigo y mucho menos de un imposible, pero sientas o no lo mismo que yo ese sentimiento debe ser desechado a partir de hoy, pertenecemos a clases separadas, y aunque me encantaría seguir con esto, simplemente no puedo; - se inclinó y le dio un suave beso a un desconcertado Ichigo que no sabía si confesarle todo de una vez o hacer las cosas como ella se las proponía para no comprometer su coartada – le dije a mi hermano que a partir de ahora me quedaría en casa para aprender a ser una buena esposa, no te preocupes por tu trabajo, asumirás mis funciones y todo te irá bien ya verás, no tendrás que estar bajo el mando de ningún capataz, encuentra una buena mujer y se feliz con ella – se aproximó a la puerta para abrirla.

- Espera – se levanto desnudo tomándola por las muñecas antes que pudiera girar la perilla la volteó y la azoto contra la puerta – quien crees que eres para decidir mi vida de esa manera, bien dijiste que no soy un peón común y corriente y por lo tanto no voy a tolerar que me arregles la vida con tus estúpidos planes inspirados en la mentalidad caótica de tu hermano, si no estás dispuesta a pelear para casarte con un hombre que amas pues yo si lo estoy.

- ¿No lo entiendes? – Rukia trato de liberarse – yo ya pase por esto, se lo que es ir contracorriente en estos asuntos, no trae más que dolor.

- ¿Ah sí? y dime ¿por quién peleaste la vez anterior, a quién amabas y no quisiste dejar?.

- A nadie pero quería casarme por amor, pelee por mi corazón y perdí, además ¿qué te da tanta confianza para pensar que puedes ir contra todo el sistema en que vivimos?.

- Ahora es diferente, ahora pelearas por algo real, porque lo que siento por ti es profundo, no espero que entiendas aun los motivos de mi confianza, pero algún día comprenderás porque me atrevo a actuar así. – la besó nuevamente, desbarató sus defensas, soltándole las muñecas se deshizo de su parte inferior bruscamente, alzándola por los muslos la apoyó contra la puerta y la penetró intempestivamente, era el ritmo que lograba generar en él cada vez que lo sacaba de sus casillas, furiosamente la hiso suya contra la madera, esta vez duró menos tiempo, pero fue más intenso, ella se aferró a sus hombros todo el tiempo, besando su piel y sus labios con fervor mientras gemía estrepitosa hasta que percibió el grumoso líquido entre sus muslos.

- No quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa Ichigo, - le decía mientras acariciaba su rostro – volveré a ti hasta el cenáculo, a partir de entonces será muy difícil podernos ver sin arriesgar la vida, solo te pido paciencia, es una semana que deberás comportarte como el hombre obediente que eres, mi hombre, ¿si? – Ichigo aún se encontraba dentro de ella, terminando de sentir los espasmos de su propio orgasmo.

- Si… – dijo en un suspiro melancólico mientras la depositaba nuevamente en el piso, pasaba la mayor parte de las noches con él y luego se escabullía a su habitación, él la acompañaba, le enseño los escondites por los cuales entrar a la casa grande y pasar desapercibido.

Los días siguientes eran cada vez más extraños, cada noche se veían a pesar de eso, Rukia lograba escapar después del almuerzo con la escusa de ver a Latifa, encontrándose con el pelinaranja quien teniendo cuidado de no ser vistos por ninguno de los peones la hacía suya cuando tenía oportunidad. Al llegar la fecha del cenáculo le prometió que se quedaría tranquilo, no intentaría entrar a la casa grande y mucho menos buscarla, cumpliría sus limitadas funciones para no despertar sospechas, al ser Rukia parte del centro de atención de los invitados, tendría más ojos vigilándola y no quería arriesgar lo que sabía podía terminar dentro de muy poco.

El cenáculo era una festividad que organizaba la familia Kuchiki cada año, duraba siete días en los que los invitados quedaban alojados en la casa grande; incluía la fiesta de bienvenida, el segundo día se les daba un tour por la finca y los progresos empresariales, allí se iniciaban las conversaciones para entablar relaciones comerciales con los empresarios, del tercer al sexto día se realizaban juegos y actividades de caza para entretener a los invitados y sus esposas quienes todo el tiempo tenían acceso a los campos e instalaciones de la finca y por las noches cenas lujosas de alta sociedad. El último día se trataba de premiaciones simbólicas y término de contratos generados, Byakuya tenía planificado establecer contratos con los más destacados empresarios, era época de guerra y lograr tal hazaña requería mucha habilidad, debía además identificar el mejor partido para casar nuevamente a su hermana, el futuro era incierto y debía asegurarse que si algo le sucediera contaría con alguien para protegerla.

Ichigo conocía mejor que nadie lo que implicaban este tipo de reuniones, que cualidades debían tener los invitados, y cuanto dinero se manejaba en ellas, todo su sentido común le decía que hiciera lo que le recomendó Rukia y Byakuya, a través de Náraku, también; debía permanecer escondido, las ventanas de la caseta serían temporalmente cubiertas con maderas y la puerta debía permanecer cerrada para que nadie intente entrar, el acceso que tenían los invitados a las instalaciones podría descubrir su coartada si alguno de ellos lo reconociera, ya que su padre también pertenecía a aquellos círculos y no podían estar seguros que al menos uno de los invitados no haya asistido también a alguna de las festividades de los Kurosaki.

Se encontraba recostado meditando como había llegado a ese estado, generalmente era determinado e imponía su voluntad sobre todo cuando creía que la razón se encontraba de su parte, a tal punto que tuvo que ser amarrado y vendado para hacerlo acatar las órdenes de su padre, entonces ¿qué fuerza lo mantenía quieto en esa cama, en la oscuridad durante el día y cauteloso durante la noche?, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que fue alejado de su familia, su padre le envió una sola carta concisa en todo este tiempo indicándole que todo estaba bien con él y sus hermanas pero que aún no era momento para actuar. Sin embargo el imperioso deseo que tenía de pelear había disminuido, ahora su objetivos fueron replanteados, pensaba en como hubieran resultado las cosas si esta guerra no hubiera comenzado, hubiera sido invitado a la finca de los Kuchiki con su familia y la hubiera conocido, al ser de familia noble hubiera postulado como candidato para tener la mano de Rukia en matrimonio, en lugar de amarla en secreto como si realmente fuera tan impropio que los dos estén juntos. " ¿_y por qué no?, yo en realidad no soy un peón cualquiera, soy un heredero joven e ideal para desposarla, debería estar en esa fiesta, debería tener la oportunidad de competir contra ellos_" se levanto de la cama caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación, sabía que presentarse como Ichigo Kurosaki el heredero frente a los guardias de la puerta y pretender que lo dejen ingresar a la fiesta sería una estupidez de su parte, no solo traicionaría aún más la confianza de Byakuya, a quien hasta ahora había defraudado imperialmente con la tarea que le encargó, sino que en el momento que se encuentre con Rukia ella lo decapitaría con sus propias manos por no decirle la verdad en todo este tiempo; "_tengo que verla pero sin descubrir mi coartada, tengo que evitar que se fije en alguien más y después decirle quien soy verdaderamente_".

Salió de la caseta en dirección a la casa grande, el plan era ingresar por uno de los escondites de Rukia e infiltrarse hasta su habitación sin que lo vieran, una vez que estuvieran a solas hablaría y le contaría toda la verdad y sus intenciones de desposarla, de esa manera ella no tendría que elegir a ningún estúpido pomposo idiota por esposo y solo tendrían que esperar a que esta estúpida guerra se calme un poco para poder realizar la ceremonia incluyendo a su familia. Caminó confiado pero con cuidado de no ser visto, cuando se acercó lo suficiente a la casa grande, notó que su plan no funcionaría como hubiese querido; en primer lugar la casa estaba cubierta por telares ornamentales que cubrían más de uno de los escondites de ingreso, en segundo lugar con la cantidad de gente que se encontraba dentro y que aún estaba ingresando era imposible pasar sin ser notado pues se ubicaban en casi todos los recintos de la casa exceptuando aquellos donde estaban los sirvientes y el segundo piso. "_Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que imaginé._"

Entonces si no podía entrar sin que lo vieran, entraría por la puerta grande, de todas maneras era uno de los peones de la casa y no sería extraño que fuera a prestar sus servicios, solo esperaba que los guardias no hubieran recibido órdenes de no dejarlo pasar o que le salgan con que el personal de la señorita no tiene por qué estar en la fiesta o algo así, se acercaba con confianza hasta la puerta, los guardias notaron su presencia y lo observaban, tenían armas en las manos, llegando hasta ellos se pusieron frente a él, pero antes que ninguno pudiera decir nada escuchó detrás suyo:

- Hola semental, que suerte la mía encontrarte aquí justo cuando necesito tu fuerte cuerpo – se trataba de Szayel el hombre pelirosa de atuendos extravagantes que se encontraba con Byakuya la primera vez que entro a esa casa, lo miraba con un tinte de lujuria en sus ojos, se acercó hacia él y pasándole un dedo desde su barbilla pasando por su cuello hasta el inicio de su camisa, le habló con un tono coqueto – mmm veo que te has vuelto más musculoso desde que llegaste, a que duros trabajos te ha sometido la señorita ¿eh?, si yo fuera ella te hubiera utilizado para labores mas relajantes y no te dejaría salir de la casa.

- Buenos días señor – le dijo muy protocolarmente haciendo una venia para alejarse de el extraño hombre.

- Conmigo no tienes que seguir esos protocolos, mi rango no es tan alto, yo también sirvo al señor de la casa aunque tengo mis privilegios sabes mmmjjjojojo – se rió socarronamente – sin embargo voy a requerir de tus servicios, dime ¿aun trabajas para la señorita?, por el color de tu ropa, que te queda divina por cierto, asumo que sí.

- Así es señor, aun trabajo para ella.

- Qué pena entonces eres intocable, pero vaya que has durado, debes ser bueno para muchas cosas no es así lindura, ahhh – suspiro – ¿qué haré?, no puedo llevar todo esto solo con dos peones tardaría demasiado, - refiriéndose a los arreglos florales que se encontraban en la carroza donde llegó, Ichigo vio su única oportunidad.

- Yo le ayudaré señor.

- ¿De verdad harías eso por mi lindura?, pero no podría, el personal de la señorita es intocable, que haría si me recriminan por haberte tenido a mi disposición – le decía mirándolo de pies a cabeza colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

- No se preocupe señor, yo diré que fue mi idea e insistí en ello, después de todo procurar que todo salga bien en estas festividades es una prioridad para el personal de esta finca, sea cual sea su función.

- Oh, pero que lindo y delicioso eres, arriesgarte por mí de esa manera, no te preocupes me aseguraré de darte tu recompensa más tarde – se acercó nuevamente para tocarlo, pero Ichigo se adelantó hacia el carruaje con las flores.

- Ejm, dígame que tengo que hacer señor.

- Muy bien, tienes que llevar estos pesados arreglos hacia el salón principal, deberán ser colocados en las ventanas y dos al pie de las escaleras principales, debemos hacerlo lo más rápido posible pues tenemos el tiempo en el que Byakuya da su discurso en su balcón, allí el salón quedara completamente vacío, muy bien que esperan muchachos, yo llevaré los ramos pequeños para las mesitas – los hombres se pusieron a descargar los ramos del carruaje – ¡ah! y semental, cuando termines te daré una recompensa – le guiño el ojo, un escalofrio recorrió su espina dorsal, pero al menos lograría entrar a la casa.

**Continuara…**


	6. Capítulo 6: Pasión insensata

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, **

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos (****blablabla**** énfasis en la palabra o frase****)**

**'**_**Pensamientos**_**'**

**AVISO: este es otro capítulo que hace que esta historia esté dentro de la categoría "M".**

**Encontrarán varios escenarios separados por una línea continua que indican que la acción se lleva a cabo paralelamente.**

**Espero lo sigan disfrutando y perdón si tarde mucho en actualizar.**

**PERFECTO VASALLO**

**CAPITULO 6**

- Muy bien, tienes que llevar estos pesados arreglos hacia el salón principal, deberán ser colocados en las ventanas y dos al pie de las escaleras principales, debemos hacerlo lo más rápido posible pues tenemos el tiempo en el que Byakuya da su discurso en su balcón, allí el salón quedara completamente vacío, muy bien que esperan muchachos.

Por fin pudo ingresar a la casa grande, los guardias quienes habían visto la escena se limitaron a dejarlos pasar, adentro estaba colmado de empresarios, sus esposa, gente de alta sociedad y muchos peones y sirvientes quienes iban de un lado para otro realizando su trabajo con frenesí, incluyendo al personal de Rukia destacado por su tipo de vestimenta, lo cual le alivió ya que pasaría desapercibido; cubrió su rostro con el gigantesco y pesado arreglo e ingresó por la puerta principal, los invitados estaban saliendo hacia los jardines dejando el salón principal vacío.

Rukia estaba arreglada con un moño ornamentado con flores, un vestido de gasa largo que le ceñía perfectamente, llevaba joyería de oro la cual contrastaba con la simpleza de su vestimenta, haciéndola ver como una verdadera princesa; se encontraba terminando de dirigir a los invitados al jardín pues ella tendría que ingresar nuevamente para subir al balcón con su hermano; de pronto vio una iridiscente cabellera anaranjada, se sorprendió pero disipó la idea de quien se tratase, pensando que había pasado quizás mucho tiempo con su guardián y lo estaba extrañando.

Cuando el salón casi quedaba vacío, solo se encontraba dentro el personal que estaba terminando los arreglos, Ichigo estaba colocando uno de los gigantescos ramos al pie de la escalera cuando sintió un golpe fuerte en su nuca.

- Pero quie… - se quedó pasmado al verla, sobre todo porque la belleza de sus atavíos y ornamentos contrastaban fuertemente con la mirada de ira que le estaba dando, lo tomó de la nuca y lo llevó a lado de las escaleras principales donde no circulaba tanta gente, en tono suave pero autoritario y aun percibiendo su cólera le hablo.

- Qué rayos haces aquí imbécil, te dije que no podíamos vernos, ¿estás loco? te van a decapitar, ¿en que pensabas? – le dijo dándole otro golpe en la cabeza.

- Auch! – reclamó el pelinaranja un poco alto

- Shhh, cállate o nos descubrirán, quieres que te maten, que tan impaciente eres que ni siquiera puedes esperar a que te llegue la muerte de manera natural, solo eran siete días Ichigo, siete.

- Lo sé pero tenía que hablar contigo y no me iré hasta hacerlo, además encontré la manera perfecta de pasar desapercibido, nadie notará mi presencia como tu peón – recibió nuevamente un golpe más duro en la sien, tuvo que ahogar su quejido en silencio, pues detrás paso una de las sirvientas apresuradamente.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta tú físico es particularmente notorio, sobre todo por tu estúpido cabello, ahora será mejor que salgas de aquí y te escondas nuevamente antes que mi hermano te vea, le dije que de mi personal solo trabajarían las mujeres, pero veo que es inútil protegerte de tu propia estupidez.

- Como sea Rukia no me voy a ir ahora que estoy aquí, si quieres me cambio de ropa, pero tenemos que hablar y es imperativo que sea hoy.- se callaron nuevamente pues otra apresurada sirvienta pasó.

- Usas palabras muy grandes para un peón tan ignorante y estúpido como tú, bien tienes cinco minutos para decirme que es tan importante, pero no acá, ve por aquel pasillo a mano derecha, sigue de frente y encontrarás unas escaleras, esas te llevarán al segundo piso, sigue de frente y pasando dos balcones, sin que te vean dirígete a mano derecha, encontrarás un balcón sobre un jardín de albaricoques y crisantemos, busca la habitación con la perilla en forma de conejo, - Ichigo levantó una ceja haciéndola sonrojar levemente – no me mires así, que esperas, ve y espérame adentro, en cuanto el discurso termine te encontraré y después veremos la manera de sacarte de aquí.

Ichigo hiso como le ordenó, logró ubicar las escaleras al segundo piso pero de ahí en adelante todo parecía un laberinto lleno de cuartos y balcones; con cautela para no ser visto por nadie se dirigió hacia donde le indicó la morena; encontrándose con el balcón sobre el jardín con flores de albaricoques y crisantemos; buscó la habitación con la particular perilla e ingresó. Era un cuarto rosa grande con miles de decoraciones de conejo "_definitivamente esta mujer está obsesionada_", se puso a observar la habitación era definitivamente muy diferente a su caseta, en primer lugar el tamaño podía fácilmente duplicar al del lugar que él dormía, la cama era suave, rodeada por un dintel con gasa, un armario y muebles de madera, con fotografías de su hermano y de una pareja que debían ser sus padres fallecidos; había una ventana al frente de la puerta desde la que se observaba el balcón con decoraciones de flores de cerezo, estaba abierta y podía escuchar el barullo de afuera y podía distinguir ligeramente algunas de las palabras que Byakuya estaba dirigiendo en su discurso a sus invitados; pensaba bien en lo que diría y como lo diría de modo que ella no terminara odiándolo por no decirle la verdad antes, escuchó que el discurso terminó y nuevamente el barullo de los invitados, se sentó en la cama a esperarla y después de varios minutos se abrió la puerta.

- ¡Solo me retocaré un poco Kiyone, no te preocupes por mi ve abajo a ayudar a las demás! – decía la pelinegra a su sirvienta entrando por una abertura de la puerta casi exacta para que ingrese su cuerpo – en cuanto termine bajaré para estar con los invitados, mi hermano ya está al tanto de todo – terminó de decir cerrando completamente la puerta y echándole seguro.

- Les hará bien extrañarte un rato, de todas maneras se tendrán que acostumbrar a tu ausencia – decía el pelinaranja aun sentado en su cama, ella se acercó y lo abofeteó fuertemente haciendo que voltee su rostro.

- A quien van a extrañar va a ser a ti imbécil, cuando acabe contigo no habrá quien reconozca tus restos, tarado, insensato, … - le decía tratando de no hacer mucho ruido golpeándolo con sus puños, él se protegía hasta que sintió que la situación estaba tomando la dirección equivocada, para retomar control la tomó por las muñecas y la dirigió sobre la cama inmovilizándola bajo su peso; sus piernas estaban enredadas con las de ella, sus pechos apretados contra él, su cuerpo se retorcía bajo su peso – quítate de encima, como te atreves – le decía mirándolo con determinación; él apoyó la cabeza sobre la de ella.

- No sabes con quien estas tratando niña tonta, si lo supieras dejarías toda esta farsa para estar con quien perteneces - inclinó la cabeza para besar sus labios, fue un beso irregular áspero, pero que la dejo sin aliento – sé que me extrañaste como yo a ti, ahora muéstrame lo mucho que me echaste de menos – ella dejó de luchar bajo de él, cedió ante sus caricias y nuevamente un beso suave, lento, con la deliberada intención de saborear el gusto de la boca, lengua y labios.

- Este no es el momento ni el lugar, tengo que volver o…. mmmm – decía jadeante Rukia mientras entrelazaban los dedos de sus manos y él empujaba la fina lámina de distancia entre sus cuerpos, ella se curvó más cerca de él, besándolo de nuevo. Bajó su cuerpo sobre ella para que no pudiera moverse, quedando atrapada nuevamente, pero esta vez por su propia voluntad, soltó una de sus manos para empezar a retirar la fina pieza de gasa que cubría su delicioso cuerpo.

- Estás preciosa… mi delicada, bella y dulce señorita…. – le decía mientras plantaba dulces besos en su boca y el contorno de sus labios; su boca se curvó en una bonita sonrisa, y antes de que pudiera atrapar nuevamente sus labios ella evadió su boca volteando la cabeza de lado, en su lugar Ichigo le lamió y mordió suavemente la oreja, provocando una nube de placer en su cerebro por lo que no podría funcionar como normalmente lo hacía.

* * *

- ¡Náraku!, - llamó Byakuya a su sirviente mientras alternaba con un grupo de invitados en uno de los ambientes de la casa - no veo a Rukia por aquí, ve a ver si se encuentra en alguno de los otros jardines, dile que venga, hay gente aquí que quiere conocerla.

- Si mi señor en seguida – Naraku buscó por cada ambiente de la casa, minuciosamente intentando identificar la delicada figura de la pelinegra, que si bien era menuda, tenía la tendencia de captar la atención y casi siempre en ese tipo de reuniones se encontraba rodeada de invitados en círculos donde podían intercambiar opiniones, sin embargo no logró identificar su paradero.

- Náraku, que bueno que te encuentro, justo la persona idónea para resolver mi predicamento, sabes estoy buscando a ese maravilloso espécimen de hombre que tienen como peón castrado de la señorita, dime ¿lo has visto por aquí?.

- Claro que no Szayel, el personal masculino de la señorita esta segregado de intervenir en esta fiesta, y no hables así, ten más respeto para ella, por cierto ¿dónde has estado no la habrás visto por ahí?.

- Ciertamente no la he visto desde el discurso, pero verás Náraku, lo que pasa es que yo necesitaba ayuda para acomodar mis preciosos arreglos y me encontré en la puerta con el semental del cual te hablo tomándolo prestado por unos minutos, ahora necesito ubicarlo para darle las gracias apropiadamente, ¿tu sabes de lo que hablo no?, vamos no sería la primera vez que uno de los peones de la señorita recibe uno de mis agradecimientos especiales.

- ¿Ichigo está aquí, lo hiciste entrar a la casa Szayel?

- Mmmjum – decía el pelirosa asintiendo infantilmente la cabeza – pero solo por unos momentos, lo que pasa es que con tanta gente pues no logro ubicarlo y los guardias dicen que no lo han visto salir, debe estar perdido el pobrecillo, si lo ubicas mándamelo para consolarlo ¿sí?, como no me invitaron oficialmente, al menos pasare momentos agradables mientras dure la fiesta. – le dijo palmoteándole el hombro y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, fue jaloneado nuevamente para encarar a Náraku.

- Probablemente haya encontrado a la señorita, Szayel ve a la cocina y pregunta por él al personal, puede que le esté increpando su comportamiento en algún lugar de la casa, espérame cerca de la oficina del señor, yo iré al techo para tener un mejor panorama de todos los jardines, puede ser que estén en aquellos que no se han abierto para los invitados – decía el hombre retirándose rápidamente del lugar.

- Pe…pero… aish odio la cocina, me llenaré de olores desagradables – se quejaba el extraño hombre.

* * *

Plantó dos manos al lado de sus caderas y rodillas al lado de sus muslos. Vio caer al suelo su vestido junto con el resto de vestimentas de ambos, con un plop suave. Rukia se echó hacia atrás cuando él presionó sus labios a los de ella con firmeza, empujándola contra el colchón; sus lenguas se encontraron, jugaban y se revolvían.

- Ich... mmm... Ichig…. - se las arregló para murmurar en el medio cuando se separaron para respirar – por qué… viniste, que me querías dec…. - quería recordarle la razón de por qué accedió a que entrara en su habitación, pero ni ella misma podía decir cosas coherentes cuando él la besaba tan profundamente.

- No lo recuerdo - sus labios hacían impresiones de mariposa suave a través de su línea de la mandíbula.

- ¿Eres tan tonto que no lo recuerdas?,….ahh… empieza por el principio, qué estúpida razón te trajo para que te arriesgaras así…. mmm

- Te quiero - sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos en el breve momento en que dijo esas palabras, antes de emitir su mirada ansiosa sobre su desnudo cuello impecable. Sus dientes rozaron su piel perfecta y cuando él succionó ávidamente, ella jadeó, no podía pensar claramente en la proporción de sus palabras y mucho menos en una respuesta coherente. Sus dedos arañaron su cabello, y se enredaron en el, sus pies se encontraban unidos en su espalda mientras su boca chupaba la tierna piel de sus pechos, ella perdió el aliento varias veces cuando él tiró de sus pezones rosados con los dientes, succionando los montículos y pasando su húmeda lengua por el valle entre sus pechos.

- ¿Por qué? – fue lo único que el poco juicio que le quedaba atinó a decir; sin decir una palabra, y sin sentir resistencia, la mano de Ichigo se deslizó entre sus piernas, provocando una dulce tortura familiar que se hiso familiar desde que decidió dejarlo entrar, desde que bajo la guardia con él, como a nadie antes que él, ni siquiera cuando estuvo casada se rindió a la voluntad de un hombre con tal despego de sí misma. Ichigo agarró sus brazos al lado y maniobró su cuerpo para que pudiera sentarse sobre él. Sus brazos se enroscaban alrededor de su cuello y ella se acercó más para cerrar la abertura entre sus cuerpos, había un calor que se construyó entre ellos desde la primera discusión y que fue incrementándose hasta hacerse insoportable; Rukia miró a Ichigo y esperó una respuesta.

- No lo sé con exactitud, pero te amo lo suficiente como para matar por ti - se estremeció ante su mirada y luego apoyó la barbilla bajo su cabeza cuando su nariz acarició el níveo cuello, su aliento le hacía cosquillas en la garganta, besando el centro de ésta - te amo lo suficiente como para morir por ti, y pasar el resto de la eternidad contigo.

- Yo… también… – dijo suavemente mientras besaba su hombro, fundieron sus cuerpos nuevamente presionando sus pezones contra su esculpido pecho, sintiendo su humedad y sudor, su palpitante órgano tenso contra sus muslos, un beso cada vez más necesitado apasionado y ferviente. Había algo único acerca de este hombre, cuyo abrazo hacía que su corazón se llenara de luz, cuyas palabras encendían corazón, había algo extraordinario, que sobrepasaba su condición, las tradiciones, las circunstancias en las que se encontraron; de repente, ella dijo las palabras, por las que él hubiera esperado toda su vida oírla decir -…te amo - sus ojos se encontraron, desafiándose entre sí. Se alejaron cuando sus manos apretaron sus nalgas y sus dedos se clavaron en la carne de su espalda, sus brazos cayeron detrás de ella cuando se deslizó lejos de él, separando sus piernas en una entrega total.

* * *

Náraku llegó a la cima de la casa, recorriendo los tejados con cuidado y firmeza observaba los balcones y jardines de la casa entera, se inclinaba y se agachaba para visualizar con cuidado lugares en donde se pudieran encontrar, si realmente estaba con él entonces ubicarla sería más sencillo, el extraño color de cabellera del muchacho lo hacía un blanco fácil de distinguir, incluso si se encontraban en el segundo piso, el acceso visual desde el techo favorecía su localización, esperaba no tener que buscar habitación por habitación, ya que de por si estaba tardando demasiado y el señor Kuchiki empezaría a impacientarse.

Mientras tanto Szayel solo logró que una de las sirvientas le dijera que los vio hablando bajo las escaleras hace bastante tiempo, entonces dedujo que si la señorita lo había encontrado entonces no le quedaba más remedio que marcharse pues quien sabe qué clase de castigo le otorgaría por su desobediencia, "_y bueno en el mejor de los casos lo despide y lo puedo contratar para mí_", pensaba sonriente mientras se dirigía a la puerta para retirarse.

Náraku no llegó a ver a nadie que se pareciera a los jóvenes que buscaba, tendría que recorrer la casa habitación por habitación buscándolos y enfrentar la frustración de Byakuya Kuchyky por la demora, hiso un último intento y se agacho para ver detenidamente uno de los balcones, precisamente el que se encontraba detrás de la habitación de la señorita, pero solo fue otro intento inútil, se disponía a reiniciar su búsqueda cuando al incorporarse llamó su atención una cortina de seda que salía por la ventana, sin saber por qué se detuvo a ver y en segundos pudo distinguir la imagen del cándido y delicado cuerpo de la señorita completamente descubierto de ropajes, siendo manipulado de manera indebida e impura por el joven pelinaranja.

Sintió como si sus pulmones de despojaran de todo el aire que tenían, no sabía que acciones tomar, por un lado estaba el sentimiento de traición por la deslealtad de ambos hacia su amo, pero por otro un deseo oscuro generado por celos y rencor, nunca esperó tener una oportunidad con la señorita de la casa, pero siempre la cuidó y admiro su manera de ser, como se comportaba con los demás sirvientes, y con él mismo, como cuando le fue anunciado su matrimonio y ella se sumió en la desesperanza y el dolor, y le confesó que internamente siempre busco encontrar el amor.

Desde entonces la vio como un frágil capullo que se mostraba resistente frente al mundo para no decepcionar a quienes quería, su hermano, su familia, siempre sacrificó lo que pudo por ellos, por eso no soportaba verla sufrir o enojarse, por eso la cuidaba desde lejos en cada momento, cuando se fue la cuido desde lejos y cuando regresó la cuidaba aunque no fuera su labor, complaciendo a Byakuya y complaciéndose a sí mismo al protegerla y verla feliz. Pero ahora era diferente, el capullo había sido abierto, estaba siendo marcada por aquel hombre de quien no conocía nada, quien había entrado a su vida con mentiras, era él a quien dejaba entrar en su corazón, a quien dejaba que imprimiese su piel con caricias toscas, incluso si pertenecía a su clase social, no era merecedor de tanta gracia. Se levantó y apretando sus puños bajó a buscar a su amo, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, debía encontrar la manera de suministrarle la información a Byakuya y dejar que las cosas tomen su curso, solo temía que el curso que vayan a tomar los eventos la vayan a alejar de él.

* * *

Su cuerpo temblaba mientras sus manos rozaban su trasero, movían sus caderas a su gusto, y ella se aferraba a sus hombros, presionando sus muslos contra la parte anterior de sus piernas. Mientras su miembro palpitante empujaba duramente contra ella, era estrecho, húmedo y los dedos jugando con su botón rosa le hicieron cerrar los ojos. Ella era una cosa delicada, pero a su vez era una de las personas más complicadas que conocía. Empujaba de nuevo, más profundo, entrando totalmente dentro de ella, se mecían juntos lentamente al principio. Ambos podían sentir la pérdida de autocontrol con cada embestida, con cada golpe contundente, llevándola más cerca y más cerca de su pico era como entrar en una llama de éxtasis.

Ella veía en sus ojos una mirada de posesión; pero todos los pensamientos de Rukia se desvanecieron a estas alturas de placer y solo podía repetir su nombre, escuchando en respuesta el suyo con una respiración agitada. Él empujaba dentro de ella, más rápido, más profundo, más duro; su espalda se enderezó un poco más y sus manos se aferraron a sus fuertes muslos, cada empuje parecía que la iba a romper, cada impulso era más potente, salvaje, animalista. Sus músculos se tensaron a la presión; llegó a su pico, él dejó escapar en un rugido su nombre y juntos llegaron a la cima, temblando estrepitosamente entrelazados.

Les tomó un largo momento recuperarse, recuperar la vista después de la pesada bruma de placer consumió sus mentes y su visión. Tomó esfuerzo para impulsarse fuera de ella, pero cuando lo hizo se quedó al lado de ella, su brazo derecho se cayó sobre su cintura mientras recuperaban el aliento y dejar que la euforia se drenara de ellos.

**Continuara…**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, trataré de actualizar mas seguido pues la trama está tomando un rumbo inesperado jejeje**


	7. Capítulo 7: Instigación

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, **

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos (****blablabla**** énfasis en la palabra o frase****)**

**'**_**Pensamientos**_**'**

**PERFECTO VASALLO**

**CAPITULO 7**

- Náraku, no veo a Rukia por aquí, ve a ver si se encuentra en alguno de los otros jardines, dile que venga, hay gente aquí que quiere conocerla.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que la mandó a buscar, Byakuya empezaba a impacientarse, no era un hombre demasiado tolerante y cuando se trataba de su hermana, su mente rápidamente empezaba a imaginar los peores escenarios. Tampoco ubicaba a Náraku por ningún lado, ordenó a uno de los sirvientes que le comunicara que quería verlo inmediatamente. Él también estuvo buscándola por diferentes ambientes de la casa sin ubicarla, finalmente después de una larga espera su sirviente se hiso presente.

- Donde esta, ¿le dijiste que viniera?, llevo un tiempo tratando de ubicarla, que dirán los invitados.

- Señor, lo que sucede es…, bueno ¿sería posible hablar en un lugar privado?

- A que te refieres Náraku, ¡¿ha sucedido algo con ella?!, ¡¿por qué no está en la fiesta?, ¿dónde está?!.

- Mi señor, por favor… no es nada solamente ehh… son asuntos que podrá tratar terminada la ceremonia discúlpeme – Náraku hiso una venia, sabía que darle una noticia de este tamaño a Byakuya ahora traería consecuencias indeseadas para el empresario, no solo alteraría su humor sino que además podría producirse un escándalo que perjudicara a la familia, al no estar seguro de si Ichigo Kurosaki le había confesado la verdad a Rukia sobre su origen, cualquier acción que tomara tendría un riesgo imprevisible.

- Bien, pero entonces que estuviste haciendo, ¿lograste ubicar el paradero de Rukia?.

- Ehhh… pues si ella ehhh… ella está todavía en… eeeestá en.

- Aquí estoy hermano, ¿me buscabas?

- Rukia dónde andabas, no te logro ubicar entre tanta gente, de ahora en adelante circula cerca de mí ¿entendido?.

- Si hermano, que deseas de mi ahora.

- Quiero presentarte a muchas personas interesadas en ti, hay mucho buenos prospectos Rukia, deberías… - se detuvo al observarla con cuidado, notando una mancha rojiza en su cuello, pasó sus dedos por su piel - ¿Qué te sucedió? – ella súbitamente se estremeció alejándose un poco y cubriendo la mancha con su mano.

- Eees… no es nada hermano solo una reacción.

- Parece una mordedura – añadió Náraku, ambos hermanos voltearon a verlo Byakuya con asombro y Rukia con temor.

- Si, si es… una mordedura, de mosquitos, una picadura, mi piel está muy sensible y genera estas reacciones, la cubriré con maquillaje inmediatamente.

- No hay tiempo, ten más cuidado y no salgas a los jardines, Náraku manda a Kiyone a traer el collar de perlas grueso que le regalé el año pasado, cubriremos con eso la marca rápidamente, por ahora ven a conocer al señor Rojuro Otoribashi es el dueño de./././…(bla bla bla)

Náraku observaba como la imagen que tenia de ella se desmoronaba ante sus ojos, ya no era la frágil y pura señorita de hace unos meses, ahora había sido corrompida, pero como siempre la protegería y tomaría acciones al respecto.

Ichigo por su parte había logrado escurrirse entre el gentío, saliendo de la casa sin ser notado ni siquiera por los guardias, el objetivo por el que fue a la casa no lo logró, sin embargo había conseguido que Rukia accediera a mantenerlo cerca en sus rutinas diarias, ahora sabía que lo amaba y solo tendría que continuar con la farsa un poco más sin riesgo a que se fijara en otro, ya que en su última carta su padre le había escrito explicándole que los conflictos en especial con su familia estaban siendo encausados para resolverse, en un par de semanas volvería a casa y después regresaría por ella; incluso si llegara a comprometerse, los matrimonios demoraban meses en ser preparados, el tiempo estaba de su favor.

Los días del cenáculo transcurrieron como normalmente estaban planeados, los invitados merodeaban la hacienda, se realizaban juegos y se entablaban relaciones comerciales entre los empresarios; Ichigo y Rukia mantenían muy bien la fachada de ama-sirviente, incluso cuando paseaba por las cosechas con acompañantes masculinos Ichigo mantenía una distancia prudente de ella, observándola constantemente; y en los escasos momentos que llegaron a estar solos esos días encontraron la manera de hacerse saber cuánto se extrañaban.

Finalmente todo terminó, los invitados fueron despedidos en una fiesta final y al día siguiente la rutina normal de la hacienda se hiso presente, nuevamente esperó en las caballerizas con Latifa y Kon ensillados ansioso de iniciar nuevamente el día con ella, en cuanto a su compromiso, hubieron varios empresarios que mostraron interés en obtener su mano en matrimonio, cada uno de ellos prometió cortejarla como era debido en los meses siguientes, Byakuya estaba complacido ya que no solo los candidatos poseían grandes fortunas para proteger a su hermana, sino que al ser varios le daría a Rukia la oportunidad de elegir. Finalmente llegó, se acercaba con la elegancia y confianza que la caracterizaban, le regaló una dulce sonrisa, su corazón ahora se sentía lleno, antes de poder acercársele oyó la voz de Náraku.

- ¡Ichigo!, ven por acá necesitamos hablar – se adentraron un poco en las caballerizas, de reojo miraba como la pelinegra conversaba con el viejo Kisaraji para hacer tiempo y que no se vea extraño que esté esperando a un peón.

- Dígame.

- Esta carta la envía tu padre, - le extendió la mano con un sobre - fue entregada como de carácter urgente, será mejor que la leas cuanto antes, de la señorita me encargaré yo mientras tanto

- Si – permaneció en el establo abriendo el sobre mientras Náraku ayudaba a Rukia a subirse en Latifa. La carta era concisa pero clara, inició hablando acerca de lo mucho que lamentaba su padre el haberlo hecho pasar por todo eso y además incomodar a su amigo, que los problemas estaban casi resueltos y por lo tanto no habría inconveniente en que vuelva a casa en un par de días, que además le daría la oportunidad de pelear por su familia antes de traer de vuelta a sus hermanas, lo que más extraño le pareció fue que le dijo que lo esperaría en la frontera. En sus anteriores cartas siempre habló de lo mucho que esperaba reencontrarse y poder agradecerle personalmente a Byakuya por todo, pero ahora parecía evitar ese encuentro.

* * *

- Es extraño que mi hermano prescinda de tus servicios Náraku, normalmente eres la persona más ocupada de este lugar – decía Rukia mientras cabalgaba delante de él.

- Si señorita, hoy es una situación particular, en realidad lo que sucede es que el señor Kuchiki se encuentra en reuniones comerciales acerca del negocio de telares de su difunto esposo, normalmente no intervengo en ellas y me da tiempo un tiempo libre el tiempo que duran para emplearlo en otras actividades.

- ¿Y decides emplearlo para trabajar conmigo?, debes ser el sirviente más leal que conozco. Dime ¿dónde enviaste a mi guardián?.

- Pues se encuentra esperando al señor, al parecer es un asunto concerniente a su libertad, y las razones por las que vino a parar aquí a la finca.- ¿quisiera saber si le había contado la verdad de su origen?.

- ¿A qué te refieres, es que acaso ha solicitado ser libre?

- Así es señorita, hace meses se están tramitando los papeles, al parecer su hermano lo acepto como causa noble, casi de inmediato inicio los papeleos, quizás sea uno de esos pobres hombres con familia que lograron la benevolencia de sus amos y fue vendido para facilitar su trámite de liberación.

- ¿Familia?, pero entonces por qué mi hermano le asigno mi cuidado si se iba a retirar tan pronto – se veía alterada y molesta, obviamente no le había contado la verdad.

- La verdad señorita, y perdóneme por decir esto pero, ni su hermano ni yo pensamos que duraría tanto a su cuidado, parece ser muy buen trabajador, no me extraña que sus dueños anteriores se tomaran las molestias para otorgarle la libertad, seguramente es un muy buen padre de familia también.

- Si, seguramente – las palabras de Náraku impregnaron el alma de la pelinegra como dagas, se sentía traicionada, usada, impotente y sentía que lagrimas de rabia se aproximaban a sus ojos.

- Señorita, ¿me permitiría que le pregunte algo?

- Dime Náraku.

- ¿Todavía cree en el amor?. – Rukia bajo la cabeza y escondió su rostro en el horizonte – perdóneme por favor no debí preguntar, el cenáculo ha traído consigo nuevamente compromisos y tenía curiosidad en saber si usted se encontraba bien al respecto.

- Yo, ya aprendí a asumir esos compromisos, también aprendí a descartar ilusiones tontas como el amor, gracias por preocuparte por mi Náraku, ahora déjame sola para cabalgar.

- Perdóneme señorita pero usted sabe que debo acompañarla, su herma…

- Entonces llama a mi peón, ya debe haber terminado y si no que lo haga más tarde, tu ve a disfrutar de tu tiempo libre, estaré en el prado – y se fue cabalgando sin mirar siquiera al hombre que ostentaba una mordaz sonrisa triunfal, no dejaría que le entregue su corazón a alguien tan fácilmente, sabía que se necesitaban años para forjar un sentimiento tan puro como el amor ya que no existía tal cosa como las almas gemelas.

* * *

Se encontraba cabalgando, cada vez más rápido, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, quería que fueran de odio, quería que fueran de ardor, pero solo eran de un corazón quebrado, que con el tiempo fue desgarrándose aun mas pensando en todo lo que había dado a un ser que solo la utilizaba, probablemente si no hubiera logrado la libertad con su hermano, la hubiera usado a ella para que interviniera, seguramente todo eso era parte de un plan para salir en mejor posición de la que entro, pues ella hubiera roto todas las reglas para seguir a su lado, incluso hubiera estado dispuesta a dejar a su hermano y todas sus comodidades. Sintió trotes detrás suyo, observó como cabalgaba a Kon para alcanzarla, su imagen solo generaba dolor en ella y no tuvo el coraje de enfrentarlo, cabalgó a Latifa hacia los bosques, nuevamente un clima húmedo, una brisa fría en el ambiente, esta vez no habían trampas en el bosque y logro perderlo.

Salió de entre los árboles y cabalgo hasta detrás de los molinos, era la hora de cenar y no habían peones en las inmediaciones, bajo de su caballo para sacar agua de un pozo y dársela de beber a la yegua, entonces volvió a sentir los trotes detrás suyo, corrió pero fue alcanzada y elevada por el brazo de Ichigo quien la subió al Kon.

- ¡Déjame!, ¿qué crees que haces? – se retorcía en su agarre.

- Mi trabajo, y deja de moverte o te soltaré en aquel lago – sobreparó al caballo y ella se escabullo cayendo de pié y corriendo hacia los pastizales cercanos. Ichigo bajo del caballo y la alcanzó rápidamente agarrándola por la muñeca y volteándola hacia él – que rayos te pasa ¿por qué huyes de mi?.

- No estoy huyendo de ti, solo quiero estar sola, ¡¿es demasiado pedir?!, tu, mi hermano, los sirvientes, a cada hora del día tengo que dejar de ser yo misma para… - respiraba agitadamente – para complacerlos, alejarme de mis pensamientos y cometer errores terribles.

- De que estás hablando, a qué errores te refieres, yo nunca te forcé a nada para complacerme – Rukia estalló propinándole una bofetada.

- Eres un sínico y un mentiroso, por qué no me dijiste la verdad, por qué no me dijiste de donde venías antes de… a..antes de… - no podía seguir las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta con un amargo dolor en ellas.

- Náraku te hablo de mi origen, ¿no?, escucha trate de decírtelo en la fiesta es solo que con todo lo que paso, yo… - tomo sus manos con delicadeza – me pierdo en ti Rukia – ella abrió los brazos y retrocedió un paso atrás.

- ¡¿En la fiesta de bienvenida?!, ¿para eso me buscaste, para eso entraste a la casa?!, y en lugar de decírmelo tu solo seguiste…. – cubrió su rostro con sus manos, la frustración que sentía y la vergüenza no la dejaban hilar bien sus pensamientos – ¡NO!, la fiesta no era un buen lugar para decírmelo, los días antes de la fiesta no eran buenos para decírmelo, debiste contarmelo todo ¡antes de que algo pasara entre nosotros!, ¿es que acaso no te di la confianza suficiente?, solíamos hablar mientras cabalgábamos, ¡¿cómo pudiste utilizarme así?!, convertirme en una, en una…

- Lo lamento tanto, todo esto era algo temporal, no planee enamorarme de ti, no pensé que te molestaría tanto, pero ahora que sabes la verdad podemos cambiar el rumbo de las cosas ¿no crees? – se acerco nuevamente a ella; de lo poco que le había contado de su familia, mencionó a su padre y a sus hermanas, pero nuca le dio una descripción exacta de cómo era su vida antes de entrar a la finca

- ¿Cambiar el rumbo de las cosas?!, ¿estás loco?, jamás haría algo como eso, separar una familia, destruir un hogar!

- ¿No estás exagerando un poco?, después de todo pasamos mucho tiempo separados y ya es tiempo de que yo tome mi propio rumbo, es decir…

- ¿Tomar tu propio rumbo?, solo porque estuvieron separados no significa que todo termine de esa manera como si nada hubiera existido, hay niños involucrados ¿o no?

- Si bueno, ellas sabrán entenderlo, además separarse es inevitable, igual que cuando estuviste casada, escucha sé administrar muy bien los negocios de mi padre, no te faltará nada jamás de eso me encargo yo.

- No puedo creerlo, simplemente no se a quien tengo frente a mí, ¿piensas abandonarlas como ratas para casarte conmigo ahora que puedes ganar una posición?, tu creaste una familia Ichigo!, ahora debes asumir tu responsabilidad y encargarte de ellas, olvídate de mí y de lo que paso, ahora tus oportunidades de salir adelante son distintas. – se dirigía nuevamente a buscar a su yegua, no podía soportar ver que el hombre que amo, y seguía amando era un monstruo insensible.

- ¿Oportunidades?, espera ¿de qué familia estás hablando? – la detuvo tomándola fuertemente del brazo acercándola para que no vuelva a escapar.

- De tu esposa e hija, abandonarlas no es una opción Ichigo, olvídate de mí y no cuentes conmigo como tu proyector hacia la riqueza porque jamás sucederá – se trataba de zafar forcejeando con él pero era inútil.

- ¡Yo no tengo ninguna esposa y mucho menos una hija Rukia!, no sé de lo que me has estado hablando pero mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki y tu eres la única mujer a la que he amado todo lo que paso entre nosotros fue real – ella seguía forcejeando cuando de pronto escucharon un disparo, ambos se sobresaltaron y voltearon a ver de dónde provenía,

- Suéltala Kurosaki o el siguiente te atravesara el cráneo – vieron como se acercaban Byakuya y Náraku quien había disparado al aire y ahora se encontraba apuntándole con la escopeta, Ichigo soltó a Rukia y se dirigió hacia los hombres con determinación.

- ¡Que fue lo que le dijiste de mi Náraku!, ¿por qué piensa que tengo una esposa e hija?.

- Tu traición es algo que no puedo perdonar Kurosaki, has arruinado años de amistad y además has traicionado mi confianza aprovechándote de mi hospitalidad y lastimando a mi hermana, eso no te lo puedo perdonar, le escribiré a tu padre y volverás inmediatamente con él; espero no tener que saber nada de ustedes jamás, nuestras relaciones comerciales y sociales han quedado rotas para siempre – Rukia escuchó el discurso de su hermano percatándose que mencionaba su apellido, los peones no tenían derecho a tener apellido hasta ser libres, pero por la manera que lo nombraba no parecía ser un apellido recién creado por un hombre que acababa de conseguir su libertad, sino uno de larga trayectoria, recordó haberlo escuchado en algún momento pero no identificaba cual.

- Kuchiki, todo esto es un grave error probablemente una exageración de tu sirviente, ¡¿qué fue lo que dijiste?! – el hombre solo seguía apuntándole con la escopeta.

- No tienes derecho Kurosaki, ¿acaso me vas a negar que no te la llevaste a la cama que te aprovisioné para que estuvieras más cómodo?

- Hermano, no…

- ¡Tu cállate!, me has decepcionado grandemente Rukia, solo puedo pensar que estuviste cegada por las artimañas de esta bazofia, ¡Náraku! Llévatela y enciérrala hasta que yo llegue – el hombre cabalgo hasta ella y la alzó sobre su caballo, Rukia estaba confundida, pero había traicionado a su hermano fuera con un peón o con un hombre de clase alta, se sintió impotente para realizar otro esfuerzo por detener todo esto.

- Espera ¡ese hombre es una serpiente Kuchiki!, no puedes dejarla sola con él, hablemos primero, se que cometí errores pero…

- Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, serás llevado a la frontera hoy mismo – vio como se acercaba un carruaje con cortinas negras, normalmente era el que se empleaba para trasladar los cuerpos de los peones fallecidos dentro de la finca y enterrarlos en el cementerio común – tu padre será informado de tus acciones y esperaras hasta que vaya a tu encuentro, no puedo permitir que sigas un minuto más mancillando mis tierras. - se bajaron dos hombres del carruaje y lo detuvieron forcejeando para ingresarlo dentro de la carroza. Ichigo no cedería tan fácilmente y les daría una batalla antes de subrogarse a las ordenes de Byakuya

**Continuara…**

**Lo logré la terminé antes de que pase la semana. Gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste el giro que esta tomando la historia, seguiré para traerles el final pronto. Cuidense bye**


End file.
